Scarlet Fate
by CrystalG1
Summary: Thanks to everyone who asked me to repost this story. I appreciate you very much! Bella went to Volterra to save Edward, but the unthinkable happens. What if she finds herself mated with a very angry Caius Volturi? Will they spend forever loathing each other, or will they somehow fall in love and allow Bella to take her place as Queen of the vampire world?
1. Scarlet Fate Ch1

Thanks to everyone who has asked me to repost this story. I appreciate you very much!

Chapter One:

I had finally mended. Standing closely beside Edward, his hand in mine, was the antidote for my months of suffering. My love for him hadn't wavered in the time that we spent apart, and it appeared that he still loved me, too. How easy it was for me to forget the hell that I had been in just by seeing his face. Even as we stood together with Alice in the face of the most violent vampires that had ever existed, the Volturi, I couldn't imagine feeling more grateful. Even if those were the last moments of my life, I would be spending them with Edward.

After allowing Aro, one of the Volturi leaders, to try reading my thoughts (which he couldn't) I closed my mind to my surroundings. I focused only on Edward's face, the intensity of his eyes as he conversed with Aro, the frustration in his brow, and the way his jaw clenched when his anger peaked. I knew there were others around me, vampires who would like nothing more than to kill me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. They all seemed quite trivial in comparison to Edward. He squeezed my hand tighter as if he knew I wasn't paying attention. I quickly looked to Aro.

"So what do we do with you now?" he asked, his expression exasperated as if the decision was heartbreaking.

My stare was quickly diverted to a monotone voice to the right of Aro. This was the first time I allowed myself to look at the leader I knew to be Marcus from the painting that Edward showed me in Carlisle's office.

"You already know what you are going to do, Aro." Marcus said.

"She knows too much." I involuntarily moaned when I heard the third Volturi leader's voice, his deep tenor sent electricity up my spine. I turned to look at him and my eyes met his quickly.

"She's a lia…" he stopped mid sentence. I heard him take a sharp unneeded breath.

His eyes grew wider and his eyebrows raised in shock. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his gaze, not that I really wanted to. His brilliant crimson irises bored into mine. I felt something inside me lurch, as if to bring me closer to him. It felt natural to go to him, so I let the tug pull me forward.

"Caius, what is wrong?" I faintly heard Aro ask.

Caius slowly rose from his throne, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Speak, Brother!" Aro yelled impatiently.

Caius descended the stairs slowly. When he reached the bottom, he raised his hand for me to come to him.

"Bella, no." Edward whispered. He grabbed my upper arm tightly and pulled me to his chest. I tried to pull away from him but he held me tighter.

Caius looked from me to Edward and growled warningly.

"Edward, let her go." Alice said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

I used the time away from Caius' stare to truly look at him. I realized that if his eyes hadn't captivated me, any of his other features would have. His hair was white, as white as his pale skin. His nose and jaw looked as if had been chiseled from stone. His full red lips curled over his brilliantly white teeth as his growls became louder.

"Bella is MINE!" Edward snarled.

I watched as Caius' face twisted in rage. He crouched and roared violently. Though my ears were ringing from the sound, I couldn't help the slight grin that danced across my face. He was magnificent.

Edward released my arm and took a step back. In the back of my mind I felt hurt that Edward wasn't willing to fight for me, but all thoughts went blank when Caius' face returned to it's god-like expression and stalked slowly to me. He raised my chin with an icy finger so that my face was only inches from his. I felt his cool breath on my face and I shivered. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent was sweet and smooth like chocolate, though a hint of cinnamon stimulated my senses causing me to moan yet again.

I opened my eyes when I felt him caress my cheek. His feathery touch trailed from my cheek to my jaw, then his thumb skimmed slowly across my lips causing them to part slightly.

"Si douce." (So soft)

His face showed mixed emotions, from surprised to curious. Before I could stop, my hand unknowingly raised and lightly touched his cheek. His eyes grew wide and he recoiled from my touch, removing his hand from my face as well. He shook his head as if he was awakening himself from a daydream. I heard a growl rumble through his chest as his expression changed into a scowl. He hissed at me menacingly then turned to leave. I heard wood splitting as he forcefully pushed open the enormous cherry wood double doors. He turned to me one more time with a look of confusion. "Mon diue, non mi!" (My god, not me!) he said, then left, his black cloak flared behind him.

I stood in shock, my hand still slightly raised. What had just happened? I felt as though I had been under some sort of trance, as if I wasn't in control of my thoughts or actions. But what I did felt right, as easy as breathing. And what was with that tug I felt from inside me? It felt as if I was drawn to Caius, like magnets. It was the strangest and most amazing experience of my life.

I looked to Edward confused. He looked defeated.

"Bella." Edward choked.

"Oh, dear." Aro said with a smile.

I heard a faint chuckle from behind Aro and looked to see Marcus staring at me with his mouth slightly upturned. Was that a smile?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" I asked, looking from Edward to Alice and then to Marcus and Aro.

Aro laughed loudly and clapped his hands together in front of him. "HA HA! Bella, my dear, something extraordinary has happened!"

"And that would be…?" I asked, my brows furrowed in frustration.

"Don't listen to him, love." Edward said, then turned to Aro, "When did he discover it?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"When did who discover what, young Edward?" Aro asked with a wide smile.

"When did Caius discover his gift of hypnotism? Bella wouldn't have gone consciously to him, so he must have hypnotized her."

Aro cackled again. "Oh, Edward, that is totally absurd. Besides, wouldn't you have known if he had used a power on Bella by reading his mind?"

"Then what was it?" Edward growled.

"You silly boy, can you not see what it is?" Aro huffed as if he were talking to a child.

"They are mates." Marcus said with that same 'almost' smile. He glided to Aro's side.

"NO! That's impossible! She is my mate. She is MINE!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, it's true. I have seen it." Alice muttered.

Edward looked at her enraged, then turned to me. "Bella, love. What they tell you is lies. We are together now. Everything can go back to the way it was. Come, Alice, let's get Bella home where she belongs."

I nodded, but looked to Aro in confusion.

"Well, if you are so sure, Edward, then by all means leave in peace." Aro said then turned back to his throne.

Edward grabbed my hand then hurried out the double doors. I could see the splinters where Caius had forced it open before. I jogged to keep up with he and Alice. With each step we took I felt the tug in my chest pulling me in the other direction. Once we were outside the castle, I was in physical pain.

"Ow, Edward, I have to go back." I whimpered.

"You can't be serious, Bella. We're going home and we'll be together."

I tried to ignore the pain and continue down the dark alley leading away from the castle. After another few steps, I fell to my knees. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I felt the tug trying to turn me around. It felt as if my insides were being flipped.

"Get up Bella! We have to hurry." Edward said with an edge to his voice.

"Is there a problem?" a tall man appeared from the shadows of the alley. He was a vampire, a Volturi, with crimson eyes and pale skin.

"Not at all, Felix. We were just leaving." Edward said evenly.

Felix looked at me appraisingly. "Bella, do you want to leave?"

"It's not a matter of if I want to or not. I NEED to stay. I have to be with him." I pleaded. Everyone knew that by 'him' I meant Caius.

"Then let me escort you back into the castle. Jane is preparing a bedroom for you as we speak." Felix smiled.

"She will not be going back!" Edward yelled.

Felix smiled slyly then kicked Edward square in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground about fifty feet away.

"Come, dear Bella." Felix turned to me and smiled. He offered his arm and I gladly accepted, lacing my arm into his.

"I'm sorry but I have to." I pleaded with Alice.

"I know you do." she smiled weakly.

It wasn't long before I was standing in front of Aro and Marcus again. We were alone. Apparently the guard was dismissed from the room.

"Ah, sweet Bella, I knew you wouldn't make it far." Aro smiled lovingly.

"But why, Aro? Why can't I leave? Why am I in pain without Caius?"

Aro took my hands into his and led me up the stairs and gently sat me on Caius' throne.

"Having a mate is extremely powerful and very, very rare. In all my centuries I have only seen it one other time." he glanced over his shoulder at Marcus. "Ones whole life is altered. Their mate is their world; everything revolves around them. They feel empty without their mate by their side. Mates were destined to be together. They share the strongest and most pure love imaginable."

"How can this be? I don't even know Caius." I said, my tone pleading.

"Oh, you will get to know him. Mates can't be a part for long. I can see by your expression that you are still in pain without him here, and I would wager he's suffering as much as you are." Marcus chimed in.

"I doubt that. He's so…" I was interrupted by a loud roar from behind me.

I turned to see Caius stomping quickly up the stairs.

"How dare you sit on my throne! Get up, NOW!"

I stood up quickly. Caius grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to him so that his face was only inches from mine.

"You are nothing, human! You are a disgusting mortal, barely worthy to be the dirt under my feet." He spat.

"Be still, Brother!" Aro yelled, pulling me from Caius' grip. "Don't you know who she is?"

"Of course I know she is my mate! Do you take me as a fool, brother?" Caius shouted.

"No, Caius. But I would caution you to hold your tongue before you say something to Bella that you will regret later. She is your whole existence now, brother. She is your equal, the one fate has destined for you." Aro said evenly, as if trying to calm Caius.

"Then fate is a cruel jokester. What have I done to deserve this humiliation? Me, be mated to this revolting human?"

"Well, she won't be a human for long. You must change her. We are not known for our self control, brother. She won't last long here, especially when her blood smells so sweet."

"She will not be changed! I WILL be rid of her. I have no time to have a mate. She will only be a nuisance to me." Caius scoffed.

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not here!" I screamed. "I will not stand here and be degraded." I don't know where my courage came from, but I was irate.

"Do you think I want this, Caius? Do you think I want to stay here? I would rather die than be your mate! You are a sadistic jerk and you truly make me sick!"

I immediately regretted what I said. Though why should I care? He certainly had no problem disrespecting me. But something wasn't right about my words. I felt sick, as if my words were poison.

Caius smirked, "Is that so, human? Nothing would make me happier than watch you die by my hand."

He raised his hand to grab my throat, then stopped suddenly. He looked shocked, as if he regretted his move to harm me.

Aro cackled, "HA HA! Isn't this wonderful!"

"Caius, you couldn't harm her no more than I could have harmed my precious Didyme." Marcus said smiling, though I saw hurt in his eyes.

I couldn't believe my life had turned into this. One minute I was in my personal heaven with Edward by my side, now I felt that my love for him was gone. My heart was bound to someone I wanted so badly to hate but couldn't.

"So what happens now? It's obvious we can't stand each other. Never mind, I will leave now. I may be able to catch Edward and Alice before they leave the country."

"It's not that simple, Bella. Do you forget how it felt when you tried to leave before?" Aro asked compassionately.

"But that was before Caius came in here acting like a deranged vampire. Surely that feeling will be gone."

"I'm afraid not, dearest. It doesn't work that way. You are bound to him forever. You must learn to tolerate each other. Forever is a long time to despising one another."

I suddenly felt exhausted. I could feel myself wobble a bit before steadying myself using the arm of Caius' throne. He snapped at me to remove my hand.

"Oh, poor Bella, I'm sure you are tired. Caius, show Bella to her room. I'm sure Jane has it ready." Aro said.

"No, I have had enough of this revolting human for one day." Caius huffed.

"You WILL take her to her room, Brother." Aro's voice became deep and quite scary.

"Fine." Caius walked out of the room without looking back.

I gave Aro and Marcus a quick smile, then ran after Caius. He was already near the end of the hall when I saw him.

"Dude, could you slow down? I don't have vampire speed, you know." I growled.

"How unfortunate for you." Caius said without turning to me.

We walked (well, Caius walked, I jogged) up six flights of stairs and down a long hall before coming to enormous double doors. They were golden with intricate carvings from top to bottom. At eye level, the letter "C" was painted on each door in deep purple, no doubt standing for Caius. He shoved the doors open the walked swiftly into the room. I cautiously peeked around the doors before going inside. I couldn't help the gasp that fell from my lips when I saw his room. It was absolutely beautiful. It was undoubtedly twice as big as my house back in Forks. The ceiling towered three stories above me. An enormous crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room. The furniture looked very old and very expensive, each piece exquisitely carved and painted beautifully. Everything from the walls to the cushions on the couch and chair were many shades of red. All of it was wonderful, but what caught my attention most was that one wall was made of glass. I was immediately drawn to it. The tiny town of Volterra laid out before me, with a beautiful green landscape as far as I could see. There wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. The sun reminded me of my home with my mother in Arizona. Before sorrow could overcome me, I pushed that thought aside for I knew I would never speak to her again. Suddenly my view of the town was hindered by purple smoke. I looked down to see Felix and another vampire throwing what looked like body parts into a huge fire.

"Caius, what are they doing?" I asked appalled.

"Oh, that's my wife, Athenodora. Because of you, she was killed." he said impassively.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Because of me? Why?"

Caius walked behind a large cherry desk and sat down. "Because you, human, are my mate. How can I possibly have a wife when apparently you are so much more?"

He was truly evil. He acted as though it meant nothing to him that his wife was being ripped apart and thrown into a raging fire.

"Well, I guess we're even. You've lost your wife and I've lost the only man I truly loved." I snapped.

I didn't see him leave his desk before he was standing only inches from me.

"Know this, mortal, we will never be even. I am a king and you are a filthy human."

I had had enough of him for one day.

"I am quite tired of listening to you. Your voice alone is making my skin crawl. You are suppose to be showing me to my room, or have you forgotten?" I spat.

"This _IS_ your room, stupid girl." He pointed to a door to my right. "There is where your bedroom is."

"OH NO! Do you mean I have to live with you, too?" I whined.

"Believe me, no one could be as sickened by this arrangement as myself."

I rolled my eyes at him, then walked to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me. It may have been childish but I didn't care. It was the only outlet I had to release my anger.

I truly despised Caius Volturi, but I couldn't help but love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Caius' POV**

Why me? What had I done to deserve being mated with a human? Sure, I am no saint. I'm as far from sainthood as a vampire can get, but does consuming a million (give or take a few thousand) mortals merit me this level of humiliation? I think not!

Of course I felt that god forsaken pull to her the second I looked into her eyes. My whole existence was put into place with her being the center of it all. I had wondered how I lived over two thousand years without her. Damn her.

I knew that mating was the most precious gift a vampire could be given, like some higher power picked one out of ten million to bestow this honor to. Why does it have to be me? Damn her.

Her skin was soft and I could feel her warmth radiating from her. My body rejoiced in that feeling. Her chocolate brown eyes never left mine as I touched her. It startled me for I had never had anyone dare look me in the eye. I was too frightening even to the toughest immortal, but there she was, a mortal woman, staring me down. Why did I like that so much? Damn her.

I had never been one to give thought to what I was saying. I would rather give someone a harsh word than a civil one. I prided myself in keeping an angry demeanor throughout my existence. I commanded respect and if I wasn't given that, which rarely happened, someone was going to burn. But why did every insult I spat at her caused my stomach to turn? Why did my harsh words leave a bad taste in my mouth? And why did I see a flick of remorse in her eyes when she spoke unkindly to me?

Being the sadistic vampire that I am, I would strike or choke someone at least five times a day. Whether they needed it or not, if I felt like abusing someone, which was frequently, I didn't hesitate. So why did I hesitate with her? Why when I reached for her flawless neck, I couldn't harm her? When I saw fear in her eyes, it caused me physical pain. As if I would die if I ever hurt her. I wanted to comfort her, to ensure that she never felt pain or sadness. I wanted to protect this human. Damn her.

Why did I love the spark in her eyes when I had angered her? Why did the sound of her saying my name make me catch my breath? Why did I love the way she smiled when she gazed across Volterra. Why did I notice the sway of her hips and the movement in her hair as she walked to her room? Why did I ache to go with her?

The answers are simple….she was my mate.

Damn her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Bella's POV**

I slumped to the floor and covered my face with my hands. I tried hard not to cry but I felt traitor tears prick my eyes. When I left Forks with Alice, I had no idea that my life would change so drastically. If I had listened to Jacob and stayed with him then none of this would be happening. But if I had listened to him, I would have never met Caius. I could have screamed. Why did I think it was a positive thing that I met my sadistic mate? I hated when he scowled at me, though I loved the way his eyes flashed with reluctance when he said things to hurt me. I hated how he turned his back on me as if I didn't matter, but I loved how his muscles moved in sync under his shirt when he walked away. He infuriated me, but I loved every second of it.

I wiped my eyes and stood from the floor. I finally allowed myself to glance at my new bedroom. It was massive, ten times the size of my bedroom back in Forks. I was happy to see that the wall of glass continued into my room. The other three walls were deep purple. A crystal chandelier, about half the size of the one in the living room, hung from the ceiling. My king size bed was cherry and beautifully carved in a regal looking design. The comforter was white with several deep purple pillows strewn at the head. There was a beautiful vanity with a tall mirror, and a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Under the TV was a very expensive looking stereo system. I turned it on and smiled when I heard Beethoven fifth symphony fill my bedroom. I noticed an open door to my right. It was a bathroom, a very _large _bathroom. The first thing I noticed was the gigantic Jacuzzi tub. It looked as if four people could fit inside, though I wouldn't try to test my theory. Across from the tub was a walk-in shower. It was tiled in dark grey stones and had four shower heads along the length of each wall. On a built in shelf, there were many varieties of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and razors.

"Wow." I whispered. When Jane prepared my room, she truly outdid herself.

There were two doors at the back of the room. When I opened the first, I couldn't

help but laugh. There was the toilet along with a shelf that held several dozen magazines. I wondered what led Jane to learn about this human tendency.

The other door led into a closet the size of the bathroom. It was filled with clothes, shoes and accessories. I wondered who's they were so I stepped inside to take a look. They were all very expensive and never worn.

"That's odd." I said to myself.

I looked at the tags on several shirts and dresses.

"Size six? That's my size."

Surely they weren't all for me. I walked through a long row of dresses until I found a small couch in the center of the closet. On it was a note.

_Dear Bella, _

_I guessed your size and bought a few things I thought you may like. I hope you enjoy your clothes, your room, and your new life here with us._

_-Jane_

"A few things?" I laughed, looking at the overstuffed racks and shelves around me. I guess vampire speed helped to buy so many things in so little time.

I thought back to when I first saw Jane when she led Edward, Alice and I to the Volturi. She seemed positively evil. Who knew she had such good taste in décor and clothes?

I had suddenly felt dizzy and remembered how tired I was. I walked out of the closet and stared longingly at my bed through the bathroom. I needed sleep, but a shower had to come before that. I found towels on a shelf in my closet and pajamas in a drawer.

The steady stream of water in the shower broke the silence in the bathroom. I stepped inside and moaned in delight as the hot water seemed to sink through my skin to my bones. I took time smelling the different soaps and shampoos, each one was heavenly. Before I knew it, I was happily humming in the shower as I shaved my legs and washed my hair.

I sighed with disappointment when the water started to run cold about an hour later. I begrudgingly stepped out, vowing I would jump back in as soon as I could.

After putting on my nightgown and blow drying my hair, I was exhausted but my spirits were lifted. I strolled sleepily to my bed and slid under the covers. I had never felt a bed so comfortable. I was never one who cared about the "finer things in life," but being here in my room, I felt like a queen.

"A queen…" I thought aloud.

This must have been Caius' wife's room. I couldn't believe that I didn't care anymore than I did. She was dead and it was my room now. She was dead and couldn't have what was mine…my room, my clothes, my Caius.

Wait! What? _MY _Caius? When did I get so possessive over that jerk? My stomach burned at my thoughts.

So I couldn't stand to think or speak angrily toward him. This sick feeling I got when I was rude to him was getting quite old. I knew it was the mating bond that made me feel that way. I had to stop, even though he made me mad.

I laid there waiting for sleep, but it didn't come. My mind raced with thoughts of Caius. I could never truly hurt him, I could never hate him, and I most definitely couldn't leave him, so I was stuck. Everything I have ever knew and loved were gone, but somehow that didn't make me as sad as I thought it would. I had to begin a new life. I had to find a way to be happy here with Caius even if he cared nothing of my happiness.

I started drifting in and out of consciousness thinking of my new life. I would begin the next day by picking up the pieces of what was left of me and rebuild myself. I would find a way to be happy with what I had and I would try my best to tolerate Caius.

God, help me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I awoke to the sun peering though the window, warming my exposed arms and legs. I yawned and stretched happily, then remembered where I was. I was about to grumble but I remembered my promise to myself.

"I will make the best of this." I whispered.

I quickly dressed in a white sundress and matching sandals. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Before I opened my bedroom door, I took a quick moment to compose myself. I replayed my thoughts over in my mind.

"I will make the best of this."

I opened my door and planted a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Caius." I said cheerfully.

He sat at his desk writing. I took a quick inventory of his features again. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? I felt my knees get a little weak so I sat down in a beautiful rocking chair by the window. He continued to write ignoring me.

I looked out over the city and smiled. I could see people milling about in and out of stores and children playing near the water fountain in the middle of the square.

"What a great day it is to be outside! What do you say, my mate, would you fancy taking a walk with me?" I asked.

Caius put down his feather pen and rubbed his fingers through his long white hair.

"Alright, human, what is this about?" he huffed.

I looked him in the eye and smiled. "It's about me choosing to be happy. Look, we've already established that you'd rather see me dead and I would love nothing more than to lock you in a burning building." I lied, of course, but he didn't need to know that. "Alas, those things aren't going to happen so I'm stuck with you. Now, I could sit around here and feel sorry for myself that my soul mate is a pompous jerk, (ouch, there's the sting again) or I can accept it and move on."

"Is that so?" Caius asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yep!"

"How lovely for you," he said sarcastically, "but don't expect me to have the same attitude."

"Oh, I won't." I said, standing from the rocking chair. "Now, before we take that walk, will you tell me where I can find Aro?"

Caius' eyebrows raised. "Why do you want him?"

Before I could answer, Aro burst through the doors with a bright smile.

"Good morning, dearest Bella. You wanted to see me?"

I glanced over at Caius who rolled his eyes.

"Vampire hearing?" I asked.

"Of course." Caius groaned.

I turned to Aro. "Yes, I do. I need your help."

"Anything, miei cari." (my dear)he cooed.

"It looks like I will be starting a new life here since I can't leave Caius." I tried not to sneer. "So, I would like you to change me. If I am going to live in a castle full of vampires, I might as well be one."

Caius growled menacingly. What was his problem? Aro looked at him and chuckled, but then his smile faded. "I'm sorry, little one, but I cannot change you. That honor belongs to your mate, Caius."

"NO! He'll kill me!" I yelled.

"Darling Bella, he would never kill you." he said with a slight smile.

"Don't make promises that I don't intend to keep, Brother." Caius said with sarcasm.

"Don't carry on this charade with me, brother, for I see right through you. You love her." Aro said almost angrily.

"You know nothing of my feelings!" Caius spat.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Aro said, "And she loves you as well."

"What?" I panicked. "Are you nuts? I can't stand him!" (Ugh, there's the sickness again.)

"There's no use denying it, and he will change you. You will one day be happy that it's his venom that flows through your body." Aro turned to Caius. "I would suggest you change her immediately. Felix and Demetri have killed three of our guard as they attempted to reach Bella."

Caius nodded and watched as Aro left.

I tried to feel angry, but my mind rejoiced in that Caius would change me. The thought of his venom coursing through me for eternity made me extremely happy, though I would never admit it.

"So, how about that walk?" I asked weakly.

Caius stood from his chair. "A quick walk and then you will be changed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

**Caius POV**

She was a very peculiar mortal. Her attitude had changed overnight. Granted, she still loathed me, which I secretly hated, but she was willing to accept her life with me and make the best of it, which made me extremely happy. But what's with the sudden acceptance? I could only think of one answer. She was unstable. The events of the last twenty four hours had taken a toll on her mental capacity. This beautiful woman had cracked under the pressure.

I should have known Aro would be listening to our conversation. He was intrigued by the girl. He loved her as a daughter and desperately wanted her acceptance as a father. Aro wasn't the only one with vampire hearing. I had listened to his lengthy conversation with Marcus after Isabella retired to her bedroom the night before.

Wait! Did I just call her by her full name and did I admit she was beautiful? Damn her. She will surely be the death of me!

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips when she asked Aro to change her. I couldn't stop the animalistic side of me wanting to claim what was mine. Isabella was MINE! It would be MY venom that would change her. I would give her the gift of immortality, and I would without delay. She was in danger as long as her enticing sweet blood flowed through her veins.

"So, how about that walk?" she nearly whispered.

Of course I would agree. I would give her whatever she wanted, though I would never admit it. I had a reputation to uphold, and Caius Volturi bended to no one.

I decided to take her to the garden. Even I, who rarely found the beauty in anything, found it to be exquisite. Marcus had taken great care in designing and maintaining the landscape.

I had to smile when Isabella gasped.

"Oh my, it's glorious." she said awestruck.

I mentally slapped myself and wiped the grin from my face.

"You are the first human to be here. A garden of this magnificence is not meant to be beheld by revolting human eyes." I sneered.

"Then why am I here?" she asked with that hint of defiance in her eyes that I loved.

I couldn't answer. I would not give the slightest hint of my feelings for her. I resented how she made me feel but reveled in it as well.

"You have one hour."

I couldn't help but follow her along the cobblestone path. I watched as she lightly caressed different flowers that caught her attention. I had to smile when she giggled as a butterfly fluttered around her and landed in her hair.

"Oh, wow!" she said when she saw the small coy pond in the center of the garden. She sat on the edge and dipped the tip of her index finger into the water. She laughed again when a fish nudged her finger.

"Caius?" she said, slowly turning to me.

"Yes?"

She looked at me, then her mouth dropped open. She just sat there staring at me.

"Yes?" I said louder.

"Your skin. It isn't like Edward's. His skin doesn't glow like yours. His just sparkles. You are much more beau…" She paused, then shook her head as if she wanted to clear her mind. She cleared her throat and looked away from me.

"You're a jerk." she mumbled.

"Yes, you've already said that." I chuckled.

She sat quietly for a few minutes. She was deep in thought. I watched her expression change to worry.

"Caius?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I have to drink from humans?"

"Well, that is what's on our menu." I said.

"I don't think I can kill people." she whispered.

"Spoken like someone who has never experienced blood lust. Believe me, you will change your mind."

I expected her to argue but she just sat there taking in her surroundings.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready." she sighed.

We walked from the garden without a word. When we reached our chamber, I turned to meet her terrified gaze.

"It will hurt, won't it?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes."

I led her to her bedroom and told her to lay down. I slipped off my suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of my white button up shirt. I sat beside her on the bed and took her into my arms. I leaned down slowly to bite her neck.

"Wait!" she panicked. She looked at me pleading. "Will you stay with me?"

I couldn't believe her. Why would she ask me to be with her when she clearly hated me. Was Aro right? Did she love me? That was absurd.

Once again I couldn't deny her, so I said, "As you wish."

She seemed to welcome me into her arms as she wrapped them around my neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear then sank my teeth deep into her neck.

Her scream sent pain throughout my body. Her arms constricted tightly around my neck. I took her wrists in my hands and bit into each. Her screams grew louder. I worked over her, injecting my venom into each pulse point. Her pain was my pain. I felt her agony and I regretted putting her through it.

I laid her softly onto her pillow and released her. Her screams echoed through the castle and her body shook violently. I couldn't help but take her back into my arms again and kiss her cheek. Her body calmed and her screams ceased and was replaced with whimpers. Why did my embrace calm her? Our bond as mates was stronger than I had imagined. It looked as though I would be holding her for the next three days, so I took Isabella onto my lap and lounged on her bed with my head resting on her headboard.

I wondered what she would be like when she awoke. Would she continue to loathe me? What if she didn't? What if she genuinely wanted to be my mate? Would I be willing to love her as she deserved?

Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

B**ella's POV**

The pain was…indescribable. Surely it wouldn't take three days for me to die. I knew I couldn't withstand the burning another minute. Caius must have truly hated me because he kept injecting his fire into me. From my neck to my wrist, to the bend of my arm and my ankles. He didn't stop until my whole body was scorching. I felt him release me from his arms and lay me on the bed. I came undone. My body shook with the pain and I screamed in agony. I felt Caius quickly gather me back into his arms again and the pain dimmed considerably. He became my lifeline. He was my anchor when the flames threatened to pull me under. He was the light I sought when the darkness consumed me.

When I was able to think clearly, I remembered how much Caius disliked me. He was probably holding me because my screams annoyed him. I decided to put that thought out of my mind and make believe he loved me. I would relish in his soothing words and gentle caresses. I would pretend he actually wanted to be my mate.

I don't remember how long it was before I started noticing changes, like when my tears stopped and I was unable to cry. My hearing became clearer and I could hear what was happening all over the castle. Aro and Marcus were engaged in a chess match in Aro's office two stories below. Felix was instructing a group of newborns on the art of fighting. All those were interesting, but I chose to focus on the only thing that mattered to me, Caius' voice in my ear.

"It's almost over, my Isabella. You are magnificant, Ma beaute." (my beauty)

I felt him touch my cheek. I moaned from his touch.

His voice became stern and broke my hopes that he had grown to love me.

"Can you hear me?" he growled.

My eyes snapped open and I glared at him.

"Of course I can hear you!"

He tried to glare back at me, but his eyes looked relieved. No quicker than I thought about getting up, I was standing in front of him. I felt an urge to touch him and before I could control myself, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. With my enhanced vision, his hair looked much different than I remembered. It was snow white with strands of gold mingled in it. I let my eyes wander over his face. I never knew just how beautiful he was until then. My human mind couldn't comprehend him.

My fingers seemed to act on their own accord as they traveled lightly over his eyelids, down his thin chiseled nose to his mouth. I traced his lower lip making him hiss. I flinched away from him, but he caught my hand and placed it back on his face. I smiled slightly, then continued exploring him. I slowly moved my fingers along his jaw line down his neck. He stared in awe at me. I seemed to gain confidence by his gaze so I slowly slid my fingers from his neck, under the collar of his shirt and lightly stroked the length of his collarbone.

Caius closed his eyes and whispered, "Isabella."

His cool breath blew over my face and I couldn't help to strain my body forward to engulf myself in his scent. I heard a low growl rumble through his chest causing me to open my eyes. I was slightly surprised that my nose was nearly touching his, but the need to move closer overcame all other thoughts. I closed my eyes and leaned in further until I felt his lower lip on mine.

"Ah, Bella, you are awake!" Aro cheered with Marcus on his heels.

I jumped from Caius quickly and tried to compose myself. I cleared my throat and felt it burn harshly.

"Um, yes, Aro. Indeed I am."

"Wonderful!" He turned to Caius. "You must take her hunting immediately. If my memory serves me correctly, and since I am a vampire my mind is infallible, you have not hunted since Bella arrived."

"You are correct, brother." Caius said without taking his eyes off me.

"Well then, I will leave you both to hunt. Please escort Bella to the throne room when you return. We have much to discuss."

I looked at Caius when Aro left and fought the urge to pick up where we left off.

"Let's hunt." he said.

"Want to race?" I asked with a playful smile.

"I will not lower myself to playing childish games." he scoffed.

"Why, are you afraid you'll loose?" I asked.

Before he could answer I ran from our chamber and down the stairs, my laughter echoing through the castle. When I reached the front yard, I stopped. I didn't hear Caius following me. I sniffed the air and found his scent behind me. I turned to see him leaning leisurely against a large tree with a smirk on his face.

"Was that your attempt to beat me? Poor Isabella, even as a vampire you are still weak."

I wanted to correct him for using my full name because I usually hated it, but something about the way he said it brought a shiver up my spine. Ugh, he infuriated me! I growled at him loudly, loving my new way of showing my anger.

Caius stalked toward me like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. "It seems my little kitten likes to show her claws." he said in a sultry voice.

I hissed. "Come a little closer, mate, and let me show you what this kitty can do with her claws, or is the big bad vampire king afraid he'll get his pretty face mangled?"

Before I could defend myself, Caius tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

"It will do you well to remember your place. Even as an immortal, you are still inferior to me." he growled.

I managed to get my hand on his chest and used all my strength to push him off me. He sailed about two hundred and hit the ground with a deafening thud. Before he could react, I ran to him and straddled his chest. My head whipped to his neck where I bared my teeth and hissed.

"And it would do you well, my king, to remember that I am not some meek woman you can command. I am your mate and your equal. Love me, and I will be yours forever. Cross me, and I will tear you apart."

I couldn't help graze my teeth along his jaw line and place a kiss on his neck. I jumped up and held out my hand to help him up. He rolled his eyes, then vanished. I instantly felt his body pressed against my back. He moved my hair and placed his lips to my ear. He gripped my hips tightly.

"It's a good thing that I hate you, Isabella, or I would make you mine right here, right now." He bit my ear roughly, then disappeared.

Damn sexy vampire mate!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

It only took a second to catch Caius' intoxicating scent and run to catch up to him. I could have easily past him, but I thought that probably wasn't a good idea. I had already pushed my luck with my little outburst earlier, so I doubted he would see my outrunning him as another big turn on. Besides, I quite enjoyed my view of him from behind. Between the movement of his muscles flexing under his clothes and the way his hair whipped behind him was wondrous. A low wanting growl rumbled through my chest as my head swam with desire. Caius, as if knowing my thoughts, glanced at me and smirked.

"Jerk." I huffed, making him chuckle.

We ran for miles. I loved the feeling of letting my legs stretch with each stride and my hair flying through the cool evening air.

"Isabella." Caius whispered. He caught me by my waist before I could run farther.

We were at the top of a hill overlooking a large city.

"Why are we here when there were many lovely mortals in Volterra?" I asked grinning.

"Are you really that clueless? Do you honestly think we could take humans from such a small populated city? Felix alone could finish them off in a few feedings. We have to hunt in larger cities where we attract less attention." Caius said harshly.

"Hmm…I like the sexy Caius better." I said, folding my arms in front of me.

He looked at me sternly as if he were about to slap me, then relaxed his stance and smirked. (I was getting quite fond of that smirk.) He stepped behind me and again put his body against my back. He moved my hair and pressed his lips to my ear.

"Close your eyes." He said in a sultry voice that sent red heat throughout my body.

Of course I did what he said. I felt him slide his hands under my shirt and began caressing my stomach, making my muscles contract.

"Concentrate. What do you hear? How does the sound make you feel?" he cooed.

"I hear you with your super sexy voice, and I feel extremely hot!" I said honestly.

He laughed into my ear, sending another wave of heat over me. He removed his hands from my stomach, but put his thumbs through the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me to him tightly.

"Not me, silly girl, though it's good to know I have affect on you. I mean down there." He pointed to the city below us. "Clear your mind, Isabella. What do you hear?"

Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed heavily. "Heartbeats, thousands of them."

"Good." I felt his hips brush against my backside. "Where the nearest human?"

I listened carefully, but with my heightened senses, it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Just outside the city. Two people in a car."

"That's right. Now, can you tell me what they are doing?" he whispered roughly. He pressed his hips harder into me. I was getting completely distracted.

"Would you quit that?" I protested.

He chuckled again. "No. What are they doing?"

I listened. I heard…I heard… "UGH! They're having sex!"

"That's right. Now, let your instincts take over."

"You mean we're going to eat _THEM_? Gross! I'm not going down there!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Isabella. We _ARE_ going down there and you _WILL _drink from them. You will find that their arousal makes their blood taste sweeter."

He grinded his hips into me one more time, then released me.

"Now, don't over think it. Let your guard down. Give yourself to your senses." he said.

I stood with my eyes closed letting the smells and sounds around us guide me. I could hear the two hearts nearest to me beating furiously. I could smell a mixture of sweat and liquor. It tickled my nose unpleasantly, so I concentrated on their blood as it flowed through their veins with a swishingsound. It sounded unbelievably enticing. My eyes snapped open and I moved swiftly down the hill in a low crouch. When I was about ten feet from their car, I looked behind me at Caius who winked encouragingly. I felt the last bit of my sanity go and gave into my animalistic desires. I jumped on the trunk of the car and with one swift movement, I ripped the roof off. Before they could scream, I grabbed the man by his hair and snapped his neck. I tossed him behind me for Caius. I next grabbed the woman and pulled her up to face me evenly. I hissed at her loudly just to see her reaction. She inhaled deeply to scream but I sank my teeth deeply into her neck before she could make a sound. Her jugular popped filling my mouth with blood. I moaned at the warmth of it. It soothed the burn in my throat like aloe. I gripped my victim tightly, as if I could squeeze out every last ounce of blood she had. I was disappointed when the woman ran dry. I was about to protest when I felt Caius behind me. I turned to meet his stare.

"So, mate, how do you feel?" he asked.

I couldn't answer. My eyes were fixed on a small drop of blood at the corner of Caius' lips. I looked up at him and grinned, then swiped my finger across his lips to catch it and held it up for him to see.

"Mine." I said putting my finger to my mouth. Before I could taste it, Caius grabbed my wrist. He licked the length of my finger capturing every bit of the blood.

"Mmm" he moaned, then looked straight into my eyes. "Mine."

I understood the double meaning of his words.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Caius gave me the silent treatment all the way back to the castle. What was with this guy? One minute he was sexy Caius that I wanted to ravage, the next he was jerk Caius who I wanted to invite to a bonfire. Do vampires need Xanax?

I faintly remembered jogging down the castle's halls when I was human trying to keep up with Caius. It felt good to finally match his steps, another example of why I was his equal. We came to the stairwell leading to our chamber.

"Where are you going? Have you forgotten that Aro asked me to bring you to him when we returned?" Caius grouched.

"Oh, my goodness, I did forget! How silly am I?" I hit the side of my head with my palm, then I sneered. "Of course I remember, but you're delusional if you think I'm going to stand in a room full of vampires with blood all over me. I would be naked in seconds!"

He appraised my bloody clothing thoroughly. "Interesting theory. Let's go test it, shall we?" he reached to grab my arm.

"Not likely." I said, running up the stairs.

He followed me without a word. When we entered our chamber, I walked right to my bedroom and shut the door.

"Do not take a shower. Just change your clothes and get out here!" he barked.

"Yes, Father!" I yelled sarcastically.

I heard him growl followed by words I could barely hear, even with vampire hearing. Something like, "…brat…infuriato...snap her neck…damn, she's mouth watering…brat!"

"I love you too, almighty king!" I called back between snickers.

I stepped into my bathroom and sighed. I couldn't wait to finish this meeting with Aro. I fully planned on soaking in my heavenly tub as soon as possible.

I threw my dirty clothes in a hamper in my closet and dressed in a pair of tan cargo pants with a purple tank top. I slid on a pair of flip flops.

"Come on, woman! What's taking you so long?" Caius yelled, banging on my door.

My dead heart seemed to fall into the pit of my stomach. 'Woman?' Why would he degrade me in such a way? I felt a stab of pain from his words. I thought we may have been making a turn for the better, but I was wrong. Even as a vampire, I was still nothing to him.

"Oh, so I've went from disgusting mortal to _woman_?" I asked, opening the door.

He just glared at me. "Brush your hair. It looks revolting."

"Ah, thanks for reminding me. I was revolting when I was human, too. It's sad to see that some things never change." I couldn't help the edge to my voice.

His eyebrows raised in surprise then he walked closer to me. I looked down at my feet, trying to hide the venom tears that would never fall. Caius tried to lift my chin with his finger. I pushed away his hand.

"Isabella, look at me. Ti ho fatto arrabbiare." ( I have angered you) he whispered.

I raised my chin to face him, though I only looked at him for a second, then adverted my eyes to the ceiling. He just stood there, looking at me with an even expression. Surely this wasn't an apology. If so, it was completely _revolting_! Just when I was about to question his sanity, he turned and left.

I wanted nothing more to retreat back into my room and stay there for eternity, but I wouldn't avoid Aro. He and Marcus had been good to me since I had came. I walked to the throne room at a human's pace. I wasn't eager to see Caius again.

I pushed open the double doors and walked inside my head down.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you, mia figlia." (my daughter) He gently placed my hand into his and closed his eyes. "It seems your gift of blocking your mind has followed you into your new life." He stood back and smiled. "Immortality suits you well, my dear. Your beauty is unmatched by any mortal or immortal woman." Aro said, pulling me in his arms for a warm hug.

"Thank you, master." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh, sweet one, you will never call me master. You are far too special. You are my equal, Bella." he smiled kindly.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

Marcus came from behind Aro and hugged me tightly. "Precious Bella, you are now the fourth ruler and queen of the vampire world."

"W...what? What are you talking about? I...I'm no ruler!" I stuttered.

"Oh, but you are! Follow me, Bella." Aro led me to the center of the room. "See, sweetling, you will now rule on your mate's right side." I looked to the head of the room. I first saw Caius sitting on his throne. He looked exhausted, maybe a bit sick. Do vampires get sick? I looked to his side and saw a chair…no, it was a throne. It was the same height as the other thrones, but this one was more feminine. Gold roped around the black wood like a vine, with diamonds and pearls serving as the middle of intricately carved flowers.

"So, because I'm Caius' mate, I've become your equal and queen?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Marcus smiled.

"I feel terrible to disappoint you both, but I can't be a queen. Not everyone agrees that I am equal."

Aro's face turned in disgust. "Then that person is mistaken. Bella, take your place as our queen. Rule with my brothers and I. It's where you belong."

Caius shifted uncomfortably on his throne, never looking at me.

"I can't." I felt venom start to fill my eyes again. "Please, master, can I be excused to my room?"

Aro exhaled solemnly. "Of course, ma petit fille." (my little girl) But you must know your throne will never leave it's place among the kings. It will stay until you feel ready to take your place with us." He kissed my head. "Go, child."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

**Caius' POV**

I had lost her. My uncaring words and false superiority had cost me the only one that ever mattered to me. Why couldn't I show my true feelings to her? I could see it plainly on her face that she hoped we would grow closer after our evening together. I saw the disappointment in her eyes when I guarded myself again. She tried to mask her pain with anger, but she couldn't fool me.

We couldn't stand one another from the moment our eyes met. We shared nothing but harsh words and glares. I couldn't pin point when she seemed to sway in her hatred of me or when her mean words became more sarcastic and playful. Maybe if I would have recognized when her feelings changed, then I could have changed as well. It would have been easy for I'd never truly hated her. I realized that we only fought because neither of us wanted to be vulnerable enough to reveal our true feelings. But in our time hunting together, she became brave. She took the step that was needed to bring us closer, and even though I allowed her to draw me in for a short time, I inevitably closed myself off to her and hurt her.

I couldn't bare to look at her when she entered the throne room. The sound of her strained voice pained me physically.

Isabella, so kind and humble, had never fathomed that she would come to power as my mate. She was clueless of what role she held in the vampire world. With one flick of her finger, she could change the world that we lived in. Every immortal was at her feet ready to be led. She could rule with a soft compassionate hand or a cold iron fist, but she was truly clueless. After my brother's encouragement, it seemed that she understood what she was, but she didn't want it. She wanted my approval. She wouldn't take her place as queen because I had hurt her. She had two kings and every member of the guard on her side, but she crumbled because of me.

"Brother?" Aro called beside me after Isabella left.

"What?" I growled.

"You have broken her. You have broken the heart of my precious daughter."

"She's not your daughter." I growled.

"Who's fault is that, _CAIUS_?! She longs for only _YOUR_ approval and she will not truly be happy here and will not fully accept any of us until _YOU_ become the mate she needs!" Aro screamed in my face.

"Calm yourself, brother. Anger has never suited you." I scoffed.

I would have never expected what happened next, and if I wasn't a broken man, I would have ripped him apart. He grabbed me by throat and squeezed.

"You will get your malicious, self serving backside out of that throne and go make things right with her! I know you love her. I am reading your thoughts as I speak. You can't keep anything from me! Heal my daughter's broken heart or I swear I will rip yours out of your chest and burn it!" Aro let go of my neck and stormed out of the room.

Everyone in the room stared at me stunned. I hissed loudly and they fled hastily. I put my head in my hands.

Can someone change after over two thousand years of existence? Can one newborn immortal change the heart of a king? Can a heart of stone and soul of fire be forever altered by the soft touch of a woman? Can the sweet whispers of a mate change a raging lion into a meek lamb?

Yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

**Bella's POV**

I shut the door to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. For a beautiful immortal, I sure looked like crap. I had to agree with Caius, my hair did look revolting.

"Some queen." I said to my reflection in the mirror. The only endearing quality I saw in my features were my bright crimson eyes. They were similar to Caius' proving another way that we were similar, though he would never see me that way. I found some candles in my closet and lit them all around the bathroom and turned off the lights. I ran a hot bath, and after shedding my clothes, I slipped inside. The water felt amazing on my new skin. I laid my head back on a towel and turned the jets on. I smiled as the water massaging up and down my back and legs. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax. I tried to push everything out of my mind and just enjoy the quiet moment, but Caius stayed at the front of my thoughts. Since he seemed to be etched there unmovable, I chose to let my thoughts wonder to the few good moments we had together. I imagined being on the hill with him again. My mind lingered on the way his cool fingers felt on my stomach or the way his voice in my ear sent rushes of heat through me. How I wished we could have a million more moments such as those. I whimpered at the thought.

Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze against my skin. I opened my eyes to see Caius sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Caius! What are you doing in here?" I grabbed a towel and laid it on top of me.

His eyes scanned over me, lingering over my exposed skin.

"Isabella." he whispered.

"Get out of her NOW!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, but didn't move.

I was furious. I couldn't get up without him seeing me naked, so _he_ had to go. I flicked my foot in the water and splashed him.

"Please. Perdonami."(forgive me) he whispered without moving. His pleading eyes were locked on my face.

"Caius, leave me alone!" I yelled, though my voice cracked in a mixture of hurt and rage.

"Forgive me." he whispered again.

"Caius, I can't."

"Please, my love." he said in the same remorseful whisper.

"You've got to go." I whined.

He slowly leaned over and gripped both sides of the tub, his face hovering inches from mine.

"Isabella, I love you."

"Caius, I…"

I was interrupted when his lips crashed into mine. I wanted to move away, but I couldn't make myself do it. He released my lips and put his forehead to mine.

"Say you'll forgive me, my love. Say you love me, too." he pleaded.

"Caius…"

"Say you want me. Say you want to be mine." he said with his sultry voice.

My resolve shattered and I couldn't be upset with him any longer. My body acted on it's own and I reached up to put my arms around his neck, my eyes still locked to his.

"Now?" he propositioned.

"Now." I said breathlessly.

His lips found mine again and kissed me slowly as if wanting to savor that moment. Then, the tip of his tongue grazed my bottom lip beckoning my lips to part and I happily granted him access. He deepened our kiss and he moaned into my mouth. His pleasure only intensified mine. I had never felt anything like this. I barely remembered kissing Edward when I was human, but I knew it was nothing like kissing Caius. He tasted hot like cinnamon which matched his demeanor perfectly.

With one quick movement, he lifted me out of the water onto his lap, my towel left behind. I ached to have his skin against mine so I ripped his shirt away and pressed my body to his. He must have loved the sensation as well because we moaned in unison.

He released my lips and peppered kisses down my neck and onto my chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his arousal against me. I rocked my hips back and forth to create the friction I so desperately needed. He growled into my ear.

"I'm going to make you mine tonight, Isabella. Say you want it."

"Caius, now."

He laughed slyly. "What was that, my dear?"

"NOW!" I growled and with one swift motion, I ripped his pants off.

He hissed in delight. He stood up and held me by my hips and pressed his lips to mine again. I felt my back hit the bathroom wall. He let me slip just a bit so his arousal was right at my opening. I wiggled in his arms, trying get him further inside me. He laughed into my neck. I grabbed his hair and pulled him where his face was only inches from mine.

"Stop playing, my king, and give your mate what I desire." I crooned.

"What do you desire, my queen. Name it, and it shall be yours."

I leaned in and ran my tongue from his jaw line and bit his ear. He groaned.

"I want you to claim me both inside and out."

He growled fiercely. "As you wish."

We were instantly on my bed with his body pressed to mine.

"You have never held a man." he whispered in my ear.

I was assuming that was his super sensitive way of saying I was a virgin so I nodded weakly.

"Do not fear, my love." he whispered, then kissed me gently.

He wrapped one arm around me and held me tightly against him. He slid his other hand lightly down my stomach to my inner thigh and parted my legs. My breath quickened when I felt him slide one finger inside my folds. He massaged my most sensitive spot slowly at first, but the more I moaned his name, the faster he would go.

The feeling of his pleasure was unbelievable, but what made it more erotic for me was that his eyes stayed locked on mine. It didn't take long before I felt the heat building inside my core. My moans became louder and my body shook beneath him. I was the one who broke our stare when threw my head back, closed my eyes tight, and arched my back against him as my ecstasy overwhelmed me.

"No, my love, open your eyes. I want to see how I make you feel." he said in a seductive tone.

With our eyes locked together, I rode out my high. When it was over and I had calmed, he kissed me passionately.

"Now, my darling, you are ready for me." he said with his super sexy smirk.

He wrapped my arms around his neck then gathered me into his arms again.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

He started slowly, pushing in a little, then pulling out. I thought maybe being a vampire would make the pain of my first time not near as bad, but when Caius pushed through my barrier, I gasped.

Caius laid his cheek against mine and told me how much he loved me as he continued to push past the pain.

With a few more thrusts it seemed that the pain was gone and the heat began building inside me again. I moaned from the feeling.

"Are you okay, Isabella? Is the pain gone?"

"Yes." I whispered then moaned again.

Caius smiled brightly. "Good, now let's have some fun!"

He unwound his arms from around me then raised. He looked at me and smiled.

"You are beautiful, Isabella. _MY_ Isabella."

He growled in want, then kissed me feverously and continued his thrusts inside me.

There was no part of me where Caius' hands or mouth hadn't taken as his own. He seemed to memorize every inch of me.

Then, Caius shifted his body and pushed so deep inside me that I screamed in ecstasy. With each thrust he massaged a spot inside me that only he knew. Only he could stroke it causing my legs to shake. I felt my walls tighten around him and he moaned my name.

"Let go, my love. Let your body feel how much I love you." he said, laying his cheek against mine.

I could feel my release building inside me.

"I love you." Caius moaned then placed his finger between my folds again and stroked my most sensitive spot.

My back arched as my release sent shock waves through my body causing me to scream his name.

After I caught my breath, I grabbed Caius by his snowy hair and pulled him to my lips, allowing myself to deepen our kiss. He moaned and hissed, his own release approaching fast. I grinned mischievously and snaked my fingers down to my opening and massaged his arousal as he pushed himself inside me faster and harder. I squeezed him slightly and his moans were strangled by a loud hiss. As he rode out his own ecstasy, he looked at me and grinned.

"You're not finished yet, ma volpe femmina." (my vixen)

He took my breast inside his mouth and nibbled the tip roughly. Another wave of heat coursed through my body and I moaned loudly.

"That's it, Isabella. Show me how I make you feel."

I threw my head back and screamed his name, my release caused me to writhe beneath him. I wound my hands in the hair and moaned over and over his name and how much I loved him.

He smiled brightly when my body finally relaxed in his hands. He kissed me gently on my eyelids, nose and then my lips. The sun started to rise over the beautiful city of Volterra.

"Say you forgive me." he whispered, his eyes pleading again.

"I forgive you."

"Say you love me." he smiled.

"I love you, Caius."

"Say you'll want me forever"

"I will most certainly want you forever." I kissed him on his cheek softly.

"Say we can do that again later." he grinned.

"Later? Who says we can't do it now?" I looked puzzled.

Caius laughed loudly, then took me into his arms for another round.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Later that afternoon, we found ourselves in my shower. We took turns washing each other.

"Don't you have some more masculine soap in here?" he asked.

"What does it matter? Your scent with will cover up whatever you use."

"Oh, I know, but I don't want to wash with _PINK _soap, and even though no one will know, I'll still know I used mango shampoo!"

I rolled me eyes. "Well, you could leave me to get your own soap, or you can stay here," I kissed his neck, "and use my mango shampoo. Now, what will it be?"

"Give me the shampoo." he groaned.

I turned my back to him so he could wash my hair. He was so gentle.

"So, my love, now that we have officially claimed one another as mates, will you take your place by me as queen?"

I didn't answer right away. I never thought of myself as a leader. I was more of a follower and glad to blend in with a crowd.

"Isabella?" he whispered.

I turned and nuzzled my face to his neck. "As long as I'm with you, I'll do anything."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

"Ti amo." (I love you) he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Master Caius, Mistress Isabella? Master Marcus and Master Aro has requested your presence in the throne room." Felix called from our chamber door.

One perk to vampire hearing is we didn't have to leave the shower to answer the door.

"We will be there momentarily." Caius snapped.

"Duty calls, my love." Caius said, turning the water off.

"Okay, my first act as queen shall be to command no one calls me _mistress_."

"Really? Would you prefer them call you "Sex Goddess?" Caius grinned. He snapped his towel across my backside.

"Ah, that sounds great. Yes, they may call me "Most High Sex Goddess!" I laughed.

Caius growled.

"Kidding! Put away your fangs." I smiled and winked. "Can't they just call me Bella?"

"No. They must acknowledge your position as a leader." He said, putting on his pants.

"So what are my choices?" I slipped into my closet to retrieve my clothes.

"Well, there's 'my queen' or 'her majesty'. You could even go with 'Empress'.

" Since they can't call me Bella, then any of those will be fine. It'll just take some getting used to." I peeked my head out of my closet. "Would jeans be inappropriate for a queen to wear?"

Caius fastened the last button of his white button down shirt and smiled. "That's what's so great about being a queen, my love. You can wear whatever you want."

I quickly slipped on a pair of black flats and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Come, my mate. I have a gift for you." Caius smiled and led me to the front door.

He disappeared for a moment then returned with the most beautiful cloak I had ever seen. (well, not that I had seen many!) It was black so it matched Caius', but mine was made of velvet and embroidered with darker black raised designs. It was cut to compliment a woman's figure with buttons down the front and a hood.

"Wait a minute, how did you get this so soon?" I asked, my brow raised in suspicion.

"I hoped somehow we would be together. It wasn't looking good at the time I had our tailor with vampire speed make this, but I wanted to have it just in case." he smiled sheepishly.

He slipped it on me and buttoned it up. He then lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me tenderly.

"You will be a marvelous queen. We will rule together for eternity." he smiled into my lips.

It didn't take but a second to reach the double doors to the throne room. Caius squeezed my hand, then opened the doors. The whole guard was there to greet me.

When I entered the room, they all kneeled. To be honest, it freaked me out. I looked to Caius who winked reassuringly.

"Sweet Bella, what a happy day this is." Aro said, beckoning me to him with his arms open.

I smiled brightly and met him with an embrace.

"I know you will bring a breath of fresh air to this room and lead your subjects to greatness." Marcus beamed.

I felt Caius' hand press firmly on my back. I looked to him and immediately noticed that his stern expression and cunning voice had reappeared.

"Come, Isabella. Take your place on your throne." he said.

When our back was turned to everyone, he smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him, but I knew that would forever tarnish his sinister reputation.

He led me to my place between he and Aro, then sat on his throne beside me. Aro and Marcus smiled, then took their places beside me. I noticed that the guards still remained on their knees.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked Caius.

"You are their queen. You must give them permission to stand." he said sternly.

I furrowed my brow. "But they haven't kneeled before."

"They didn't have a queen. You are only the second queen in the history of our race. You deserve the greatest respect." Caius said impassively.

"Oh." I looked out to the near one hundred guards. "Then, get up. I'd like to see more than just the tops of your heads."

They all stood in unison. I heard several chuckles from the crowd. Aro laughed loudly and clapped his hands. I looked to Caius who sat with a sneer, though his lips were slightly upturned.

"Queen Bella, I would like to take a minute to introduce you to the senior members of our guard. Some of them you have seen, but they've not greeted you properly." Aro said. "Come forward, dear ones."

Ten vampires stood before me.

"I believe you've met Felix." Aro said, and Felix bowed.

I smiled brightly. "Yes, I have. Thank you, Felix, for saving me from Edward and bringing me back here."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty."

"Standing beside Felix is Alec."

"Good day, My Queen." Alec bowed.

"Alec's sister is our lovely Jane." Aro smiled.

I couldn't help but go to Jane and hug her. I heard the guard behind her gasp.

"Jane, thank you so much for my room and clothes. It is absolutely beautiful!" I said.

"I'm glad you like it, Queen Bella. I'm at your service whenever you need me."

"Some day I will find a way to repay your kindness." I said, then returned to my throne.

"Here is Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, Renata, and Santiago." Aro pointed.

They each smiled and bowed.

"Lastly, there's Demetri. You will see him quite often for he and Jane will be your personal guards. I feel their duties will be minimal for you're greatest protector will be Caius. I'm sure he would rip anyone who crosses you to shreds." Aro laughed.

Caius remained unmoved with a sneer on his face.

"It will be my pleasure to serve you." Demetri said and bowed lowly.

I smiled. "Thank you, Demetri."

"Now that our introductions are complete, let us get on with today's duties. Felix, you may bring in offender." Marcus said.

I was surprised to see a mortal woman be dragged to the center of the room. She was bruised and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Isabella, since you are the newest leader, I think you should judge this case." Aro said quietly.

"I agree." Caius said but kept his eyes on the woman.

She looked to be no more that twenty years old with long tangled brown hair and tattered blue dress.

"What is her offense?" I asked, trying to make my voice strong and commanding.

"She was caught on the castle grounds trying to get inside. We are unsure of what she knows." Felix said sternly.

"Stand up." I told the woman. Felix gently held her arm for her to get on her feet. "What is your name?"

"E...E…Elizabeth." she cried.

"Why did you come here?" I asked coldly.

"B…Because I was trying to hide from my father."

"Why?"

"He was trying to kill me." Elizabeth's voice cracked.

"Your Majesty, I must tell you that the bruises were not caused by me." Felix said. A hint of emotion played on his face. Pity? Love? Possibly lust? I wasn't sure.

"No, ma'am…I mean Your Majesty." she muttered. "This was caused by my father."

"What do you know about us?" I asked.

"N…nothing. Only that I owe this man my life for pulling me in here before my father found me." she looked to Felix. "I see that you all are different. Very strange, unnaturally beautiful. Why are your eyes so red?"

I sat staring at her. She has most definitely seen more than a mortal should to leave the castle alive. I can't imagine she would want to return to her father, so she would be homeless. I couldn't help to pity this mortal.

"You know too much. You are a liability." I said, but realized my words and giggled not so queen-like.

Aro laughed loudly. "Oh, Bella, what a clever one you are!"

Caius looked at me and smirked. There was that smirk again that I loved so much. It reminded me of our night together. I had to pull myself out of that thought before I moaned with desire.

I had faintly remembered Edward telling me that Marcus could sense bonds between people. I looked to him suspecting that there may be some sort of bond between Felix and Elizabeth. Marcus looked at me and nodded slightly.

"Elizabeth, would you like to stay here? You will be safe from your father." I asked.

"Really?" she beamed. "Yes! Thank you so much."

I looked to Caius who glared at me. I guessed he thought I was being too lenient to the human and I wasn't proving to be a feared queen. I fixed my expression and stood.

"She will remain here as my servant. I will set a time when she will be changed by Felix. Until then, anyone who makes a move against her will be punished. I will take great joy in ripping your head off and spitting down your neck!"

I heard Caius hiss. My evil mate enjoyed my show of authority. I sat back down and winked at him.

"Jane, will you please show Elizabeth to a guest room near my chamber, please?

"Yes, my queen." she said and led Elizabeth out of the room.

"Nicely handled, Bella!' Aro cheered.

"Yes, nicely done." Marcus said dryly.

I looked to Caius but he stared ahead with his signature sneer. I was beginning to think he was upset with me, but he reached under the arm rest of my throne and squeezed my hip seductively.

Before Felix could bring in the next accused, someone burst through the doors and roared fiercely. In a second he was standing not ten feet away from us.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius jumped up and shielded me with their bodies.

The vampire was no taller than me with long dark blond hair that fell in knots down his back. He didn't have on a shirt or shoes and wore dirty jeans.

"Alexander, how dare you come here uninvited!" Aro growled.

"What do you want?" Caius spat.

The man pointed at Caius and yelled, "You killed my sister!" Then he turned to me. "And you are the reason she's dead."

I slowly stood. "What?"

"Athenodora! She was my sister. They were happy until you showed up and put Caius under your spell, you witch!"

Caius roared loudly shaking the room.

"But your witchcraft don't scare me, demon! You will both die!" the man screamed and lunged at Caius.

My body acted involuntarily and before I had time to think, I had pushed Aro aside and stood in front of Caius. I threw my hands in front of me and screamed. A invisible shield expanded from my mind and pushed toward the man. Before he had time to stop, he crashed into it and disintegrated into a pile of ash.

The room was eerily quiet. I fell to the floor in shock. I looked at my hands, wondering how on earth I killed the man.

Leave it to Aro to break the silence. He doubled over laughing and clapped his hands together. "Marvelous, Bella!"

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there looking from my hands to the pile of ash a few feet in front me.

I felt Caius' hands grip my arms to help me up.

"Isabella, are you alright?" he looked cautiously. "Say something."

I shook my head to try to clear my mind. "H…How did I do that?"

"It seems you are more powerful than we could have imagined." Marcus said and patted my shoulder.

"We will adjourn for the day, brothers. The queen must rest." Caius said evenly, then grabbed my arm and we walked quickly out the door. As soon as we were in the hall, Caius picked me up bridal style and ran to our chamber. I was surprised when he didn't take me to my bedroom but to his. He laid me down on his bed. His room was the same size as mine but decorated in black and gray. It was very sleek and masculine.

"So, my love, it seems that not only are you a queen, but you're also the most powerful immortal in existence. I'm relieved that you love me, or I might be terrified of you." Caius smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Honestly, I don't like this. I've never been one to enjoy attention and now I am the star of this very warped show."

"I understand. You've been thrust into this in a very short period of time. I know it's overwhelming, but I'll be right here beside you." Caius smirked then leaned and kissed me. "I'll be beside you," he kissed me. "Behind you," he kissed me. "Above you." he kissed me. "Below you." Then a growl rumbled through his chest. "Inside you." he whispered, then pressed my lips to his more forcefully. He slid his tongue over my lower lip demanding entrance. I allowed him to deepen our kiss, but then he pulled away quickly.

"You are suppose to be resting." he grinned.

"You started it." I protested.

He crawled onto the bed and laid close beside me. He snaked his arm under my neck and held me tightly. I sighed in contentment.

"Caius?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a power?" I asked cautiously.

"No, but I make up for it by being exceedingly barbaric." he laughed which made me laugh, too.

He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a pout.

Before he could answer I heard Aro and Marcus climbing the stairs. Caius opened the door then sat beside me at the edge of the bed.

"Bella, dear one, how are you feeling?" Aro asked with a worried look.

"I am fine, Aro."

"Realizing your gifts can be overwhelming for any vampire." Marcus said.

"We were lucky that Eleazar was visiting with us regarding another matter. I spoke to him and he had a very interesting theory." Aro said. " He said you are a shield. You possessed the gift when you were born human. When you were given immortality, your shield took it's true form. If Edward had changed you, chances are your ability would have stayed the same. But you have Caius' venom in your veins. As you know, Caius is…well, he's a demonic monster, Bella, I'm just going to say it!"

"Why, thank you, Brother. How thoughtful of you." Caius grinned.

Aro shook his head. "Anyway, his venom also has similar sinister traits, my dear. So, what would have been just a defense mechanism for yourself, Caius has turned it into a most effective offense as well!"

I looked to Caius who raised his brows at me. "Umm, thank you?"

The three brothers laughed. Caius kissed my head.

"Rest now, my child, for tomorrow you shall begin your training." Aro smiled.

"What training?" I asked puzzled.

"You must learn how to fight and use your gift to our advantage. Once the vampire world hears about you, no one will dare challenge us. I'll wager that Felix would love to teach you to fight." he said, then came to my bedside and kissed my head.

Caius growled.

"Or Caius would be a fantastic teacher. He is most skilled in battle. I daresay far better than Felix. You will see that she rests, Brother?"

"Of course, Aro."

"Until tomorrow." Marcus said, placing a kiss on my hand.

I smiled at them both as they disappeared from Caius' room. Caius leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck which tickled. I laughed.

"That is not resting, Caius!" Aro called from the hall.

I laid with Caius for several hours. We did nothing more than talk, with the exception of an occasional kiss. I couldn't remember a time where I was more comfortable, with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on the top of my head.

"What is your favorite memory of being human?" he asked me.

"Before or after meeting you?"

"Since there isn't a good memory of me, I would say before."

"I have good memories of you." I said.

"Nonsense." he said impassively.

"Really, like my first hunt before you decided to completely ignore me. Also, when you nearly ripped Edward to pieces when he said I was his. I remember thinking that you were the most magnificent creature I had ever laid eyes on."

I expected him to say something sarcastic but he gently took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

"What was your favorite memory before coming to Volterra, and please spare me talk of Edward."

I laughed quietly. "Oddly enough I have only a few memories of Edward. But my favorite memory is when I came to live with my dad after living in Arizona with my mother. I hated the thought of living in Forks. It was so dreary and rainy there. But Charlie was wonderful. He had fixed my room the way he thought I would like it. He bought me a truck. The best part was he didn't hover. I knew he was always ready to help me if I needed him, but he also let me figure out my new surroundings on my own."

Caius kissed the top of my head. "You miss your father."

"I do very much, but this whole mating thing is quite amazing. All other emotions pale in comparison to you. I would like to see my father again because I didn't tell him goodbye, but I would never leave you. It's physically and emotionally impossible."

"I'm sorry, il mio amore." (my love) Caius whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for? This mating things is fantastic! It's most women's dream to find the perfect guy without all the awkward dating. We got to bypass all that and go right into this." I said gesturing to our bodies intertwined. I smiled brightly but he frowned.

He exhaled and shook his head. "No, Isabella, I'm sorry because you never meant to come here to stay. That you left your life without much choice. That because of me, you'll never see your father again."

I couldn't help but kiss him. I tried to put as much passion into it as I could but he wasn't responsive.

"Caius, it's not your fault. We didn't know this was going to happen. Who knew fate, or whatever it was, would choose us as mates. But if I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't have been able to get here fast enough. Before you, I spent my life feeling uncomfortable in my own skin. I never really found my place. I felt like there was something more for me but I didn't know where to find it. Then you came along, and even though you were a real prick to me," I smiled playfully at him which made him grin. "I had never felt more alive and at home. Don't ever apologize, Caius, because you've given me what I've been missing."

He was immediately on top of me kissing me deeply. A growl vibrated in his chest causing me to respond to his kiss by flipping him over where I was on top. I sat up straddling him. I felt his arousal under me.

"I thought the queen was suppose to be resting." I said sternly.

"To hell with resting!" he hissed then pulled me to him again.

He took me rougher than our first time. He was completely uninhibited and though it surprised me, I loved every minute of it. He seemed to get frustrated with our position because he grabbed me from the bed and sat me on his lap. He bounced me up and down his arousal while gripping tightly to my hips. I held myself against him with my hands clawing his back. I broke our kiss and concentrated on his neck. I licked and sucked his jaw line. I then bit his neck. Though it wasn't enough to break his skin, he snarled loudly and threw me against the wall. He kneeled into his hunting crouch and gave me one of those smirks that I loved so much. A surge of electricity coursed through my body and I attacked him, throwing him to the floor. I pushed him inside me with such a force, Caius' breath caught. I bucked my hips fast and hard. I loved his expressions as I made him climax quickly. I loved being the dominate one. With every thrust of my hips, he bended to my will. I pinned his arms above his head and whispered sweetly into his ear.

"Who do you belong to, my love?"

"I'M YOURS." he snarled, writhing under me.

I bit down on his ear making him moan. I could feel his body relaxing under me.

"That's my good king. Now, be a good boy or I may have to break you again." I said seductively.

"Do you promise?" He snaked his arms under me and pushed me once again into the wall.

"You're being a naughty little girl, Isabella. I meant to have you against the wall and what I want, I get, make no mistake about it!"

He grabbed my hips and pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist. He pushed into me roughly and I threw my head back and moaned loudly. He wound one hand into my hair then pulled my lips to his. He kissed me deeply as heat coursed through my core. I could feel my legs shake as my released rocked my body.

Caius whispered in my ear. "Who do _YOU _belong to, my love."

Before I could answer he found my most sensitive spot and rubbed it roughly with his thumb.

"I'M YOUR, CAIUS!" I screamed.

"That's right." he laughed, then laid me gently on his bed.

I panted unneeded breaths. He stood over me and smiled ruefully. He put his hands on either side of my head, then leaned in to kiss me gently.

He offered his hand to help me get up. "So what now, darling? Shall we fight for dominance again?"

"As much as I would love to, I should check on Elizabeth. I'm sure she's scared." I said, putting on a black sundress I had retrieved from my closet.

"She's probably wondering what was wrong with you." He then started mocking me. "OH OH, CAIUS, I'M YOURS. YOU ARE A SEX LORD AND I AM PUTTY IN YOUR HANDS!"

I smacked him on his backside. "I don't recall saying that."

"Oh, but that's what you were thinking." he laughed.

I kissed him on his cheek then walked to the door. I turned to allow myself to take in his naked body one more time. He was right, I was thinking that but I wouldn't admit it. "I'll see you later, Caius."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

I listened carefully as I traveled through the hall. I could hear Elizabeth's heartbeat and could hear her blood moving through her veins. I had concentrate on staying in control of my thirst.

I found her only five rooms down from mine. I knocked quietly on the door.

"C...Come in." she stuttered.

I noticed immediately that she was crying. She looked at me like a deer in headlights. I couldn't help but to go to her.

"Please, Elizabeth, don't be afraid of me."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." she wiped her eyes with her fingers and sat up straighter.

"Don't apologize. Believe it or not, I was the only human in this castle just a few days ago." I chuckled.

"But your not _human_ now?" she said, visibly trying to keep her voice even.

"No, none of us are."

"T…Then what are you?"

"I remember the first time I realized that our kind does exist. I couldn't believe it. I felt like I had been hit with a semi. So, I sympathize with you. Remember, no one will hurt you."

"Okay." she whispered.

I took her hands into mine. "Elizabeth, we are vampires."

She snatched her hands away from mine and stood. "Y…you're lying!"

"No."

"That can't be!" she said, though after appraising my appearance, she seemed to believe. "So, what are you going to do to me? You said I was to be your slave." he voice cracked.

I smiled. "Well, that's what I had to say to _them. _I prefer to call you my personal assistant."

"But, I can't."

"Would you rather go home?"

"NO!" she yelled.

"Of course not, so why not stay here where we can take care of you?" She stared at me. I took her hand again.

"You said I have to be changed. Does that mean I will be a vampire, too?"

"Yes."

She looked at me then smiled sheepishly. "Will I be as beautiful as you, My Queen?"

I hugged her and laughed. "You will be more beautiful."

"Okay, then I will stay here with you and be changed." she said, but I could sense her fear.

"I know this is all hard to comprehend. Believe me, I am still getting used to it myself. How about we get used to this vampire stuff together?" I smiled.

She smiled with a look of relief. "That sounds good."

I stood and walked to her door. "Before I was changed, Caius took me to the garden. It's absolutely gorgeous. I think you will enjoy it. I will send Felix to take you there and I will give him permission to change you as soon as your ready. Just between us, I think Felix is quite fond of you."

She smiled brightly. "You think so? He's beautiful and so kind."

I smiled then opened the door.

"Your Majesty?" she called after me.

"Hmm?"

"Forgive me for asking, but were you and Master Caius doing what I think you were doing?" she looked at her hands.

I laughed. "What do you think we were doing?"

She giggled. "Is it like that for all vampires?"

"I couldn't say. I've never really asked anyone else."

"I hope so." she laughed.

I closed the door and shook my head. "Felix?" I said, knowing he could hear me. He was beside me in a second.

"Yes, My Queen?"

"I would like for you to take Elizabeth to the garden. Can you discuss the changing process to her?"

"Absolutely." he smiled.

"And I would like for you to change her as soon as she's ready. Will you have the willpower to do it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said assuring.

I turned to leave him but stopped. "Oh, Elizabeth is quite fond of you. She thinks you're _beautiful." _

He smiled brightly. "Thank you for letting me know."

I nodded and left him as he opened the door to Elizabeth's room.

I opened the door to my chamber and inhaled. Caius had left not long after I did. I strolled through the castle admiring the paintings that hung along the walls of the hall. Most of them were Aro, Marcus and Caius over the centuries. Of course they hadn't changed. Caius was just as hot as he was two thousand years ago. I had to laugh at the thought of him being so old.

I found myself in the hall leading to the throne room after wandering for about an hour.

"Caius, be sensible!" Marcus said with a raised voice.

"Be sensible? I will be sensible when you two see reason!" he yelled, shaking the double doors. I heard a loud crash.

"Where is Bella? Jane, find Queen Bella." Aro said with an exasperated voice.

"There's no need, Jane. I'm here." I said, walking in the room, just in time to see Caius pick up a stone bench and throw it across the room and smash against a pillar.

"What's going on here?" I asked. I went to Caius' side and touched his cheek. "Calm down, mate."

The fire in his eyes seemed to dim but not die.

"Bella, my sweet. I'm so glad you are here." Aro said.

I took Caius hand and led him to sit beside me on our thrones.

"We have received word from a nomad near Portland, Oregon that there is an alarming amount of newborns in that area." Aro said. "I merely made a suggestion that we send a group there to monitor the situation."

"You aren't being completely truthful, are you Brother?" Caius spat.

Aro exhaled. "I find it to be the perfect mission for you to lead, Bella."

"SHE WILL NOT GO!" Caius yelled.

I placed my hand over his. "Why is this good for me?" I asked Aro.

"Because the vampire world needs to meet their queen. They need to see that you will not tolerate the violation of our laws." Aro said.

I looked to Caius who glared at Aro. I didn't want to disagree with him in front of the guard. I wanted us to appear united while on our thrones. "So who will go in my place?"

"In your place?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes. Caius said that I will not be going, so who will lead the mission?"

Both he and Marcus looked stunned that I sided with Caius. "Well, I suppose Jane will lead." Aro said disappointed.

I smiled at Jane. "I know you will be wonderful."

She bowed and smiled. "Thank you, Queen Bella."

"Caius, I know we agreed that I would begin my training tomorrow, but I'm a bit too excited to wait. Can we begin now?" I asked evenly.

He looked at me knowingly. "If you wish. I am sure my brothers can manage whatever comes for a while."

I left the room knowing Caius would be behind me. He stayed ten steps behind me until we reached the court yard where Felix had trained the newborns.

I turned to face him. "Alright, out with it. Why don't you want me to go to Portland?"

"Because missions are for the guard." he said evenly.

"But I want to go. If I'm going to be a queen I should rule like one. I can go enforce the law. Isn't that what I'm suppose to do?"

"Not to a bunch of newborns!" he yelled at me.

"Ah, so you're already yelling. This is fantastic." I grumbled.

"Isabella, newborns aren't stable!" he snarled.

"I'm a newborn and I'm fine."

"Because you are the exception. They are completely insane. They only desire blood and they will stop at nothing to get it."

"Then why didn't you say so? I can't risk them hunting me because my blood smells so sweet. Oh wait, I DON'T HAVE BLOOD!" I rolled my eyes.

"You choose to be sarcastic now? You choose to anger me further?" he yelled in my face.

"You chose to anger me by disrespecting me in front of the guard and your brothers. Do you honestly think I would worry about angering you now?" I stepped closer to him and yelled in his face.

Something about the way his eyes bore into mine. Something about the way his perfect lips pulled back to reveal his teeth. Something about how powerful he looked in front of me, how his muscles tensed in his jaw or how the tendons flexed when he drew his hands into fists. That familiar lustful heat flared again in my core. He looked me up and down as if appraising me as I was him and we slammed our bodies into one another with a loud crack and kissed one another fiercely.

"God, your beautiful." Caius hissed when I moved my kisses down his neck.

He captured my lips to his again and I pulled him to the ground. I climbed on top of him and I craved his skin beneath my hands, so I tore his shirt off.

"Umm…I love you." he moaned when I trailed my kisses down his chest.

"As I love you." I mumbled between kisses.

I shifted myself downward and licked just above the top of his pants.

Caius snarled, "ISABELLA!" then he flipped me over and with vampire speed, pulled my legs up to his shoulders and bent his head into my inner thigh.

"Voglio assaggians vio." (I want to taste you.)

I had no clue what he said when he spoke Italian, but the mere sound of his seductive voice speaking a different language was extremely erotic. I felt his cool tongue make a path upward. I moaned and threaded my fingers into his hair. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his tongue. He licked and sucked my skin moving ever so slowly. With each inch upward my breathing quickened and my moans became louder. I felt his fingers trailing up my outer thigh and took the sides of my panties in his hands and started to move them down. I slowly opened my eyes to see him pleasure me when I realized where we were…in the middle of the court yard, right before sunset, with the possibility of everyone in the castle being able to see us.

"CAIUS!" I gasped and raised up.

"AWW! WHAT? I was just getting to the sweet spot!." he whined like a child not getting what they want.

"We aren't in the most private of places." I laughed.

"Do you think I care? Come now, love, a king and queen are free to do whatever they want in their castle." he bent down to resume where he left off.

I placed my finger under his chin and pulled him up. "No."

"Ugh! Alright." he said sitting up. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me onto his lap and wound my legs around his waist.

"Is this position any better? We have been here before and it was quite pleasurable." I said.

"We will only talk, my love, but I fully plan on finishing what I started later." he winked.

I placed my index finger on his chest and traced patterns over his chest and stomach.

"So, you don't want me to go to Portland because newborns are too dangerous." I said without looking up from my finger.

"That's right."

"Do we have to act right away? Could we wait until you've taught me how to fight to go?" I asked.

"Sure it could wait a few more weeks but that won't change anything. You still won't go."

"Since when did you become my father? I don't remember in this mating thing that I am supposed to obey you." I said finally looking him in the eye.

"So you didn't get the memo that when I have you in my bed ready to please you that you're suppose to obey my every command?" he asked with mock surprise.

"And when that time comes, I will obey you gladly."

"Good." he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

"But when you've taught me to use my powers and I am more prepared, I think I should go. Besides, you'll be with me so I know I'll be safe." I said and kissed him lightly.

"Ah, Aro left out that part as well." he said with distaste. "He wants you to go without me."

"What?" I asked and would have jumped to my feet if Caius hadn't held me tighter to him. "That's crazy! We can't be apart."

"That's why I was so angry. I guess I did seem quite disrespectful when you didn't know the whole story." he said.

"That changes things."

Caius stood up without releasing me from his waist. "So can we agree to agree and forget about it. If you don't mind, I have a date with your sweet spot that I am uncomfortably late for." he said and nodded toward his arousal.

We ran to our chamber at vampire speed to begin where he left off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I spent most of the next two weeks out in the court yard with Caius learning to fight. He said that it would be best for me to learn before we worked on my power just in case it was ever rendered useless.

There were many perks to have Caius as my teacher. He was a wonderful fighter and though I wouldn't want to take on he or Felix, I felt sure I was more than capable of defending myself against others. After practicing for a few hours each day, the training would come to an abrupt end when all the physical contact became too much and we couldn't get to our chamber fast enough to love one another again.

When Caius felt I was ready, the day came when I would begin to learn more about my power. The whole guard congregated to the court yard to see me. I stood in the center of the yard with Caius in front of me. It was quite a site to see nearly one hundred vampires sparkling in the sunlight, casting rainbows over the yard and castle. I wasn't surprised when his face froze in a scowl and he spoke to me in his monotone "Jerk Caius" voice.

"Isabella, when you used your powers before, what did it feel like? Where did it come from?" he asked.

"Umm, I think it came from my mind, like a rubber band expanded from my head. It was invisible, but I could feel it as if it were my arm reaching out."

"I see. Now, I want you to use it. Don't use it defensively, just pull it from you." he said, then stood behind me. Everyone in front of or beside me took several steps back.

I closed my eyes and focused on my mind. I felt my shield push from me and expand about six feet.

Caius leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Can you feel it?" His cool breath blew across my face. I felt my shield snap back.

"You know, you're quite a distraction." I huffed.

I heard Elizabeth laugh behind me. She was changed the evening after Felix took her to the garden. She had became a great friend to me, as well as a reliable assistant. She and Felix were in an awkward stage in their relationship. Though neither one of them would admit it to each other, they were deeply in love. I had hoped with more of my urging, they would realize their feelings and be together.

"Try again." Caius snapped.

I focused again and easily pushed my shield in front of me again.

"Okay, I've got it. Now what do you want me to do with it?" I asked which received more chuckles.

"Felix, bring him in." Caius called.

Felix brought a big mortal man to the yard. From behind me I heard Elizabeth gasp.

The man's eyes darted from one direction to the next, then settled on Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? Is that you? What have you gone and done to yourself now?" the man said.

"Tell your queen who this man is, Elizabeth." Caius said with a sneer.

"Your Majesty, this is my father."

Images filled my head of the day Elizabeth came to our castle, how her eyes were swollen from tears, her bruises and tattered clothes. I felt my shield tingle and turn hot inside my mind. I pushed it from me, and gauging it's movement with my enhanced mind, I allowed it to engulf Elizabeth's father but pulled it back only inches from Felix. Felix eyes widened in terror when the man he was holding my his neck disintegrated into ash at his feet.

"You're amazing." Caius whispered in my ear.

"Marvelous, Bella!" Aro cackled. "You're quite the little force of nature, aren't you? I must write to Eleazar. He will be so sad he missed this just mere days after he left." he said, then disappeared.

I went to Felix and put my had on his arm, still held up. "Felix, are you okay?"

He blinked a few times then looked down at me. "Umm, y…yes, Queen Bella."

I smiled up at him and left him to regain his composure.

I laid on the grass in the court yard by myself after the sun fell behind the city of Volterra. I had left Caius in our chamber to catch up on his work. I admired how the moon cast silver light over the castle. I focused on a leaf in the tree a hundred feet from me. I expanded my shield and concentrated on shaping it. When I pushed it the remaining few feet, the tree shook and the leaf I focused on shriveled and fell.

"Wow, that is fantastic!" Elizabeth said from behind me. She and Jane came to sit beside me on the grass.

"You were quite wonderful today, My Queen. I have never seen a power to match yours." Jane looked at me in awe.

"Thanks." I said, then raised to sit cross-legged next to her. "How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"

She sighed, "I'm okay."

"Are you upset with me for killing your dad?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. On the contrary, I feel relieved. Even in my new life, I sometimes have thoughts that he may come and try to take my happiness away." she smiled faintly.

"Not that Felix would allow that!" I laughed.

I was surprised when she didn't smile. "I guess."

"You guess? What's the matter?" Jane asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth suddenly became quite animated. "That stubborn vampire is never going to make a move! I feel like I'm wasting my time, though I guess we've got nothing but time, don't we?"

"We may have all the time in the world, but vampires aren't known for the patience. I guess if he doesn't make a move soon, we'll just have to torture him." Jane said with no emotion.

"Really, Elizabeth, don't worry about it. I'll see what I can do. Now, let's get inside. I would like to see my mate." I smiled brightly.

I would speak with Caius about the predicament with Elizabeth and Felix. If I couldn't spur him on, then maybe Caius could.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

**Caius' POV**

Isabella was incredible. Was there anything that woman couldn't do? She had become an accomplished fighter in a short amount of time. I couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't beat me if we fought. Her power was beyond belief. Who could have known that such a monstrous power would come from such a delicate beauty. Each day with her was a surprise. She was like a present that when I unwrapped a part of her, there would be a new present waiting for me to enjoy. Her kicks and punches were as strong as stone and she could take someone's life by just a thought, but the way she touched me was soft and sensual. She could command an army with one stern word, but the way she whispered in my ear was like a coo of a dove.

"Caius?" she called from the door.

"I am where you left me, my love."

"Aw! I had hoped you would be finished working." she said, her bottom lip pushed out.

"A king's work is never done." I sighed.

"And what about my work? Shouldn't I have more to do?"

"After your coronation, you will be given more work than you can stand." I smiled.

She walked around my desk to sit in my lap. "What coronation?"

"Doesn't every queen need a coronation? It will be a ceremony where you will be introduced to the vampire world as their queen. You will also receive your Volturi crest at that time."

"When will this be?" she asked.

"The date has not been set. We sort of leave those things to Aro. There's nothing he loves more than planning a party." I laughed.

She leaned in to put her tender lips to mine. "You have a job to do for me."

I groaned, "More work? Isn't this enough?" I pointed to the stacks of papers on my desk.

"Not that kind of work. I need you to talk to Felix." she smiled.

"Whatever for?"

"He isn't moving as quickly with Elizabeth as we would like."

"And this affects me how?" I asked.

"It affects you because if Elizabeth doesn't find happiness with Felix, I will be quite disappointed. No one likes a disappointed queen, Caius, especially the one who shares my bed."

"FELIX!" I yelled.

"Thank you, love." she said and kissed me sweetly. "Now, let me get out of your way." She stood but bent over my desk with her backside right in my face. "Caius, what a beautiful desk you have here. It really is a shame all these papers are on it. I would love to break it in!"

I stood and ground my hips into her core. She inhaled sharply. "Don't start things that you can't finish, little one." I said.

Felix knocked on our door.

"I will be in the garden. Come find me when your done." Isabella said, then reached up on her tip toes and flicked my ear with her tongue.

I growled quietly at her making her giggle.

"Come in, Felix." she greeted him.

"You called for me, Master?"

I heard Isabella close the door quietly behind her. I instantly felt the urge to go with her.

"Yes, sit down." I said sternly. "It appears that my mate is distressed by your behavior."

"What have I done? I will make it right with her." he pleaded.

"It's what you haven't done. Your queen is upset, and I can't believe I'm being dragged into this, that you have not made a move with Elizabeth."

"Oh." he said with a look like I had asked him to run around the castle naked, which I would have to kill him for.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" I asked. I can call him a boy because I am quite older than him…QUITE. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, Master."

"Are you attracted to her?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you want her sexually?"

His put his hands over his face.

"Well?"

"Yes, Master." he groaned into his hands.

"Felix, get a hold of yourself! Take her. Go to her now and take her!" I raised my voice.

He looked at me like he was confused.

"Speak!" I growled.

"May I speak to you honestly, Master?"

"You'd better. I would punch you if you didn't."

"With all due respect, Master, I am not a king like yourself."

"You state the obvious, Felix. I have no time for that."

"Forgive me, Master. It's just…I can't take her."

"Why ever not? You are a man, a big one at that. You just go to her, throw her on a bed, or the floor or against the wall, wherever tickles your fancy, and make her yours. It isn't like she doesn't want you to. She's waiting for you."

"I…I can't."

"You are speaking nonsense."

Felix looked at me and sighed. "I can't take her because…because I don't know how."

"What?" I was shocked.

"I have never, you know."

"You're telling me in your hundreds of years in this existence, you have never taken a woman?"

"No, Master."

"I see." I had to clear my mind. "So what are you afraid of? I gather everything is functioning on your part. I've never heard of a male vampire not being able to perform."

"Yes, Master. I…um, work fine.

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"What do I do? What if I hurt her or do something wrong?"

"Felix, you are over thinking this. You just let nature do it's work. Things just naturally flow when you are in the act. Your body will know what to do, and don't be afraid to hurt her. She is a vampire, too, so she isn't made of glass."

"Yes, Master." he said, but I still saw the fear on his face.

I exhaled loudly. "Felix, here's what you do. You go to her and tell her how you feel. If you like her, say she's beautiful and kind. She makes you happy and you think only of her. Then she'll be clay in your hands. That's when you kiss her. Kiss her slow for a bit but then deepen your kiss. When she's moaning, then let nature take over."

"Yes, Master." he said more confident.

"So are you going to do it, and I do mean do _it_?" I asked, thoroughly ready for the conversation to be over.

"Yes, Master. I want to make her feel the way Queen Bella does when you take her." he admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. And I will advise you to keep your ears to yourself when Queen Isabella is being pleasured or I will rip them from your head." I said darkly.

"Yes, Master."

"You are dismissed to go to Elizabeth."

Felix stood and headed toward the door. I stopped him before he left. "I do not ever wish to speak of this conversation again. I merely spoke to you because it seems my sexual desire will only be met when Elizabeth's are met."

I left our chamber to find Isabella. She would dearly pay for what she put me through. I fully expected to be rewarded.

I found her beside the coy pond. It reminded me of when we came there before she was changed. So much had happened since then and I was so thankful that things turned out in our favor.

"Caius, my mate, how did it go?" she asked grinning.

"It was fine. I expect we hear Felix's name being screamed in ecstasy any minute now."

"Thank you. Now, come here and let me show my appreciation." she winked.

She pulled me to the pond and pushed me down. She then went to her knees in front of me. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I could feel her unbuttoning the lower buttons of my shirt. I moaned at the feeling of her fingers rubbing lightly over my stomach. She moved her hands downward and she undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants. I could feel her hand brush my arousal which made me shiver.

I heard footsteps behind us. Bella got up quickly and I fastened my jeans and belt again.

"Forgive the interruption, but Master Aro and Master Marcus requests your presence in the throne room. It's quite urgent." Demetri said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

**Bella's POV**

"Thank you, Demetri. You can go." I said with a weak smile.

He left in hurry, undoubtedly uncomfortable walking in on us when we were in the middle of a very private act.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" Caius asked with a edge to his voice.

"Because we're quite popular. The party can't start until we're there."

He laughed and took my hand in his.

We were in the throne room in a second. When we saw Aro, he had a concerned look on his face and a letter in his hand.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It is about the newborns in Oregon." he said grimly.

"We're on that again?" Caius growled.

"There is a most definite reason to be alarmed now, brother." He handed me the letter.

_Aro, Marcus, and Caius,_

_I am unaware if you have been informed about the surge of newborns in our region. With research and the insight that Alice has of the future, we have come to the conclusion that these newborns have been created to destroy Bella. We have already tracked a vampire that was in her house. It seems whoever it was took a sweater from Bella's room. Alice had a vision of newborns passing Bella's sweater around them. I regret to inform you of these developments, but I am worried about Bella's safety. Alice sees us fighting them when the first snow of the season falls, which should be only a matter of days. I would like for her to know that we are guarding her father. _

_ -Carlisle_

"Charlie." I whispered to myself. I was stunned. I felt as though a boulder had crashed into me. I looked at Caius. "I have to go to him. I have to make sure he's safe."

"Isabella, you know you can't do that. You will expose us."

"He doesn't have to see me. I just want to make sure he's okay." I said pleading. I looked into his eyes. "Please." I whispered.

"Caius, will you reconsider Bella going to monitor the newborns?" Aro said.

"Did you fail to hear that those newborns are after her?" Caius said coldly. "Chances are she will have to fight."

"I'm ready, Caius. You know I am."

He kept his eyes on me. I could tell he was in deep thought. "We will leave when the sun sets. Demetri, ready our plane." he commanded.

"Thank you." I said, but held the urge to kiss him because we were standing in the same room with the senior guard.

"Caius, you can't possibly go with her." Marcus spoke up.

"Brother, you have spent two thousand years as a king. I am most certain that you and Aro can manage a few days without me." Caius narrowed his eyes.

"Marcus, we can't be apart. He goes or I don't. What shall it be?" I asked.

"Go." he resigned.

"Isabella, I must prepare our guard. Please go pack the things you need." Caius said.

I left without a word and ran to my room. I knew I didn't need much. I couldn't imagine staying at a five star hotel with many enmities. I settled with a change of clothes and shoes. I sat my bag my the door and went to stand by the window. I knew this would be difficult, to be near my dad without speaking to him. I knew he must have been beside himself with grief. I ached to let him know I was safe and happy. I glanced at Caius' desk and noticed blank paper. I took a sheet and a pen and curled up on the rocker.

_Dad,_

_When I left you several weeks ago, I had every intention of returning. I never wanted to leave you this way, without a goodbye or letting you know where I've gone. It kills me that I can't tell you now. I can only say that I am happy and completely safe. Knowing you, I can't imagine that will calm your fears, but you truly don't need to worry about me. Though we can't be together, know that I love you so much and not a day goes by that I don't think of you. Please be happy._

_ I'll love you forever._

_ Bella_

If I were able to cry, I would be near hysterical. I reread the letter over and over again. I knew I could never give it to him but I felt better just writing my feelings down. I crumbled up the paper in my hand and threw it in the trash bin. I grabbed my cloak from my closet and left. I met Caius in the hall.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Felix has the car waiting for us. I will gather some clothes for myself and meet you outside." He kissed me gently and disappeared.

In a flash, I was outside. Felix held the door to the limo open and I slipped inside. The next moment Caius got in beside me along with Jane.

I squeezed her hand and smiled. "I'm glad you are coming with us."

"I am, too, Queen Bella." she smiled assuringly.

The plane ride to Seattle was quite uneventful. I stayed quiet most of the time and laid my head on Caius' shoulder. It was the first time since I had became a vampire that I wished for sleep. Of course I didn't feel tired, but I felt drained.

"This will all be over soon. I haven't had you in my arms for twelve hours. We must remedy that as fast as we can." Caius said and helped me put my cloak on. He kissed me softly and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head.

When the plane landed, we ran to Forks. Being back there felt strange, like I was peering into the fog of my previous life. My memories were sporadic but I did remember some things.

From far away we heard fighting, screams and snarls filled the air. Caius took my hand and ran toward the noise. When we reached the fight, I recognized the clearing. I faintly remembered the Cullen's playing baseball there. All around us were piles of burning limbs. I could see the Cullen's gathering up scrap pieces of what I gathered was the newborns and throwing them into the flames.

I could tell they heard us because they gathered together forming a line. I could hear Edward say, "Volturi" quietly.

We stepped out of the woods, Caius and I together with Felix and Jane on our flanks.

To our right, I saw Jacob in wolf form along with a smaller wolf. I gasped when a newborn stepped from behind a boulder and charged the smaller wolf. Jacob launched himself in front of the newborn and grabbed it with his teeth. The newborn slipped out of his grasp and wrapped his arms around Jacob's back.

"Jacob!" I screamed and without thinking, I threw my shield from my mind. I felt it stretch the length of the clearing and engulfed the newborn, turning him to ash. I let my shield snap back into my mind before it could touch Jacob.

Jacob's eyes were wide and he yelped in surprise. I ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I panicked.

He looked at me cautious then used his nose to remove my hood. He whimpered when he saw me.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say behind me.

I turned to face him. His face was mangled in hurt and disgust.

"So it's you. You are the queen that we've been hearing of." he said shocked.

"Yes." I said as confident as I could.

Jacob disappeared in the woods and came back in his human form in a pair of cut off shorts.

"Wow, Bella, how did you do that?" he asked with a smile.

"Didn't you hear? I'm the great queen of the vampire world. My powers are a sight to behold." I grumbled.

"Oh, I'll bet you love the attention, don't you." he teased.

"Yes, you know me too well." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, how could you?" Edward spat then closed the distance between us. "You're a Volturi. You have _his_ venom in your veins!" He grabbed me by arms and shook me.

Caius and Jacob were instantly there. "If you value your miserable existence, boy, I suggest you take your hands off my mate." Caius snarled.

"Use your powers on him, Bella! I would gladly pay to see you in action again." Emmett yelled then laughed loudly. Wow, so much for brotherly love!

Edward just stood there looking at me wildly, never removing his arms. Caius roared violently, then grabbed Edward by the neck and threw him to the ground. Jacob pulled Edward's arms behind his back and Caius placed his hands around Edwards head, ready to rip it head off.

"Caius, I beg of you, please don't kill my son." Esme cried.

Caius glanced at her. I could see a flash of remorse in his eyes but no one would have caught it but me.

"Jane." he said calmly.

In an instant, Edward was doubled over in pain. Jane held him there while Caius pulled me close to him and rubbed my arms where Edward had held me. "Are you okay, my love?" he whispered. I nodded.

At Caius' command, Jane released Edward from her power and he stood shaking. Felix grabbed him by the back of his neck so that he couldn't move.

"Tell me what happened here." Caius commanded.

Carlisle stepped forward. "It was Victoria." I gasped. "She had assembled a large group of newborns with the intention of killing Bella to avenge the death of her mate, James."

"Yes, I know full well of what happened with James." Caius snapped. Of course he would know about James. Nothing gets past the Volturi. "Is she dead?"

"Yes, Caius. Edward killed her."

I saw Edward stiffen arrogantly under Felix's hold. "But I can't say as I would have wasted my time had I knew you were one of _them_."

Caius growled and sent a kick to Edward's ribs. I could hear several break. "You will not speak in such a way to your queen!"

Edward hissed and squirmed in Felix's hold as if wanting to fight Caius.

"My sweet sister Bella is the queen. How awesome is that?" Emmett laughed. Leave it to him to lighten the mood.

"So you are the ruler of the blood suckers? Should I bow, Your Majesty." Jacob said and bent to kiss my hand.

"Wait a minute. You hate our kind. Why are you so accepting of me?" I asked him.

He raised and held both of my hands in his. "Because, Bella, you are happy. I can look into your creepy red eyes and tell that you are as happy as you have ever been. Unlike Edward, that has been my only wish for you, to find the joy that you deserve."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Um, Bella, I hate to break this to you, but you stink, like really bad." he crinkled his nose.

"You smell quite revolting yourself, Jacob." I laughed.

Caius put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him.

"Goodbye, Jake." I said with a slight smile.

"See you around, Bells." he said.

"Felix, you and Jane stay here. I want to get an account of everything that went on here. The queen and I will meet you back at the plane." Caius said and grabbed my hand to leave.

"Yes, Master." Jane and Felix said in unison. Felix released his grip on Edward who fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward voice cracked.

I turned to face him.

"Please, stay with me. I love you. I am willing to take you even with that monster's venom in your veins." he reached out his hand for me to take.

Caius gave a earth shaking roar and bent to his hunting crouch.

"Be still, my love." I whispered and caressed his cheek with my thumb. "Edward, Caius is my mate. I can't leave him. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to. He is who I love."

"He can't love you like I can, Bella. I want to marry you. I doubt _he _would tie himself to you so completely."

I was startled when Caius laughed loudly. "Come on, boy, do you know nothing about mates? Can your idiotic mind not comprehend that Bella and I are so much more than husband and wife. Marriage is such a trivial thing when compared to mating." he turned to me. "Come, Isabella, I think it's time we went home."

"NO!" Edward yelled and lunged toward us only to be caught by Emmett and Jasper.

I smiled apologetically. "Goodbye Cullen's. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances."

"My family and I would love that, Your Majesty." Carlisle smiled.

I smiled back and allowed Caius to lead me into the woods, I could hear Edward still calling my name long after I had gone.

I was confused when Caius led me in the direction of the small town of Forks.

"Caius, where are we going? The airport isn't this way."

He stopped and reached into his cloak and pulled up a crumpled piece of paper. "I believe you have something to give to your father." he smiled. It was the letter I had written Charlie.

"How…how did you get this? I threw it away"

"Come now, my mate, I know you well. When I heard you writing before we left, I knew it was something for him."

"How am I going to give this to him? He can't see me." I asked.

"We vampires can be quite sneaky when we want to be." He raised his eyebrows up and down then placed a kiss on my cheek.

We ran through the woods leading into town and hid ourselves at the edge of the woods beside Charlie's house. I had to hold in a whimper when I saw Charlie pull into his drive in his police car. I immediately noticed he looked very tired. His eyes had dark circles under them as if he hadn't slept. I knew it was because of me. Then I saw something that made me smile. Charlie walked around his car and opened the door for Sue Clearwater to get out. He smiled at her lovingly then led her into the house.

"Oh my gosh! My dad and Sue? I would have never seen this coming." I laughed quietly.

Caius whispered, "Come."

He led me at vampire speed across the yard and we jumped to my bedroom window which Caius opened quickly.

My room hadn't changed. Even the bed still hadn't been made since the last night I slept in it. I felt mixed emotions when I thought of the differences between that bedroom and my chamber back in Volterra. They were as different as night and day, but I loved them both.

"Where would you like to put your letter?" Caius whispered.

"I will lay it on his pillow." I said, then walked quietly into Charlie's room.

I smoothed out the paper and folded it neatly. I found a pen on his dresser and wrote '_Dad' _on the front.

I stopped in the hallway just above the stairs and listened. I felt a sense of comfort when I heard his voice.

"Charlie, would you like a baked potato with your steak?" Sue asked.

"Sure. You know, Bella used to cook steak better than any I have eaten." he said with pride.

"Let's go, Isabella." Caius whispered and threaded his fingers into mine. I left Charlie for the last time. I heard him laugh as I ran back into the woods bringing me a great deal of comfort. He would be okay, I was sure of it. I hoped my letter would give him assurance that I would be okay, too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Jane and Felix were already on the plane when we boarded. Though I felt better about things, my mind felt tired. I was very happy to be headed home. Caius led me to the back of the plane where there was a room with a full size bed.

"You can rest until we reach Italy." he said and laid beside me on the bed.

He held me in his arms and rested his chin on my head.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?"

"For coming to Forks with me. For taking me to see Charlie. For bringing my note for him."

Caius kissed the top of my head. "Your welcome, my sweet. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to you."

I looked at him. Desire flooded through me when I saw him smirk.

"Oh, wait, did I say 'do_ to _you'? I meant do _for_ you."

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically.

I stretched to kiss him. Though I meant for my kiss to be short and sweet, as soon as his lips met mine, I felt the familiar electricity flowing through every nerve in my body. I grabbed the hair behind his head and pulled him closer so that I could deepen our kiss. When he moaned against my mouth, I pulled him on top of me. I grabbed his shirt prepared to rip it off when his hands clasped over mine stopping me. I whined. He had never stopped my advances before.

"Sweetheart, as much as I would love to feel your naked body next to mine, I'm afraid an airplane isn't the safest place for two vampires to get it on." he smiled playfully at me.

"Why not?"

"Because we are quite animalistic when we're are in the throws of passion. With our speed and strength, chances are we would knock the plane off course and we would plunge to the ground."

"I'm willing to take that chance." I said defiantly.

"Aro will be quite irate if we crash his beloved plane."

He unwrapped my fingers from his shirt and put them at my sides. He laid back and pulled me on top of him so that my head could rest comfortably on his chest. For the remainder of the flight Caius ran his fingers through my hair and spoke softly in Italian. Though I didn't know what he was saying, by the few words I did know, I realized he was reciting Romeo and Juliet. I closed my eyes and let my mind get lost in his soft eloquent words. This was as close to relaxing as a vampire could get.

"Bella, Caius, we are so happy to have you home at last." Aro cheered.

He had treated our arrival like a homecoming though we were only gone three days. He had assembled the entire guard in precision on the court yard.

I was happy to see him as well. Though I was thankful to have seen Charlie, the trip only confirmed that I belong in Volterra with my new family, the Volturi.

"Thank you, Aro. I'm very happy to be home."

When I stepped out of the car, the entire guard kneeled.

"You all are too kind, but you can get up now."

They rose in unison, each with a smile on their face.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Aro said.

"If you don't mind, Aro, I would like a few moments to freshen up." I said sweetly.

"Okay, my dear. Caius, follow me." he said.

Caius looked at me and sneered. I knew he wanted to follow me, but Aro was not having it.

When I opened the chamber door, I smiled. I had returned to my personal heaven. The scent of Caius filled the room. I exhaled sharply when I finally reached my bathroom. I immediately went to my shower. The hot water seemed to wash away my cares. I stood there with my eyes closed, just letting the water run over my head.

I smiled when cool arms wrapped around my waist.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Caius kissed my neck just behind my ear.

"You know me too well." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed him deeply until he growled against my lips.

"Behave, my love. Aro is waiting for you." he said.

He washed my hair gently then dried me off. He even went to my closet to retrieve some clothes for me. He came with a black lace bra with matching panties.

"Where's the rest of my clothes?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, right. My mind sort of went blank after I found these." He went back inside the closet and reappeared with a black strapless sundress. He slipped it over my head then let his cool fingers trail lightly down my ribs and hips. My eyes closed and I moaned quietly.

"Now who needs to behave?" I said breathless.

He smiled them picked me up bridal style, then ran with me to the throne room.

"Ah, Bella, I hope my request to see you wasn't a inconvenience." Aro said knowingly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his attempt of innocents.

"Not at all." I said.

"I feel you are ready to take on the full responsibility of being a leader. You have not only proven your worth by completing your mission in Washington, but you are also most loved and respected throughout our guard." Aro said with pride.

"Thank you, Aro." If I could, I would have blushed.

"I have scheduled your coronation for one week from today."

"One week?" I asked surprised. "Is there enough time to plan?"

"Quite enough time, dear."

"Okay, if you say so." I said.

'Now, you think no more of it. I will plan everything. Please excuse me. I must begin writing the invitations." With that, Aro was gone.

I looked around the room. The senior guard stood in their usual places, except for one.

"Where's Felix?" I asked.

Caius looked at me with his 'jerk' scowl. "Felix is fulfilling the wishes of his queen."

I snickered.

"We will not be needed here for the next few hours. Will you accompany me to the garden, Isabella?" Caius asked impassively.

"Of course, Caius."

I followed him out of the room, but turned and gave Jane a wink. She looked just as excited as I was that Elizabeth was finally getting what she wanted.

Once in the hall, Caius intertwined our fingers and he kissed my temple.

"You know, I'll never get used to 'jerk Caius' when we are in the throne room." I said, my brows furrowed.

"All apart of the act, My Sweet. I can't change hundreds of years of brutality because my mate has finally arrived."

"I guess I understand, but I…" I was interrupted.

"FELIX, DON'T STOP!" I heard Elizabeth shout.

Caius and I looked at each other and laughed. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Oh no, Caius! If we can hear them so well, that means they can hear us!"

Caius held the door for me to walk out to the garden. "Yes, everyone in the castle can hear us. Vampire hearing can be a blessing and a curse. It can also reveal secrets."

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking in front of him along the cobblestone path.

"Like how Jane and Demetri have been intimate on several occasions in recent months."

I stopped and turned to him with my eyes wide with surprise. "Jane and Demetri? Why hasn't she told me?"

"Because guards are not suppose to have relations with one another, especially senior guards. It's to much of a distraction. It has been a rule for centuries." he said with a shrug.

"That's not fair at all! Who else would Jane date? It's not like she can go to a club or bar to find someone."

"Well, you can try flexing your royal muscles and get the law changed." he grinned.

"How do I do that?"

"You bring the matter up with the other three leaders. You will have no trouble with Aro and Marcus. You have them wrapped around your pretty little finger. It will be I who you need to convince. I warn you, I have never been keen on changing the law. Every rule has a purpose. When we make a habit of changing them, the vampire community will feel there is leniency in the law." Caius said sternly, though there was a hint of a smile at one corner of his mouth.

"Really? Hmm, what can I possibly do to change the great Volturi king's mind?" I began circling him like a predator. I reached my finger under his shirt and began stroking the waist of his pants as I circled. "I would never want to make Caius Volturi angry with me."

I stopped in front of him and let my finger slide down the length of his arousal through his pants. Cauis hissed.

"What was that, My King?" I said seductively. He just stared at me with lust in his eyes.

I turned my back to him and slowly rocked my backside back and forth against his arousal. I grabbed his hands and rested them on my hips.

"It really is a shame that I won't be able to change your mind."

I reached behind me and grabbed his hips and squeezed. This made him groan.

"Did you say something, Caius?" I grinned. He said nothing, but looked at me wanting. "Whatever shall I do? It's truly a shame that my dear friend Jane may have to choose between loving Demetri and her place in the guard just because I was unable to change your mind."

"Isabella." he moaned.

"Hmm?''

He didn't respond, so I turned my body to face him. I locked my eyes with his then slid down his body onto my knees.

"Will you agree to change the law?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

Without moving my eyes from his, I licked his arousal through his pants. His moan was strangled by a menacing hiss. He grabbed the top of my arms to pull me up to him, but I wouldn't budge. When I didn't move he growled more fierce.

"Will you agree to change the law?" I asked again in the same sensuous voice.

"I can't take it anymore! Yes, I'll agree! Just get up here so that I can taste you!"

I jumped into his arms and kissed him wildly. I giggled when his lips moved to my neck. "Thank you, My King."

He hissed, then I felt my back fall softly to the ground. In the back of my mind I willed that no one enter the garden, for Caius took me again, our only covering was the beautiful trees and flowers that surrounded us.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

The week before my coronation went by quickly. I only caught glimpses of Aro as he flitted around the castle preparing for the big day. I reveled in the happiness of my two friends, Elizabeth and Jane. Jane was stunned when I came to her after Caius, Marcus, Aro, and I met to discuss the matter between her and Demetri. Caius was right, his brothers were very eager to please me so they agreed to the change happily. Jane had believed she and Demetri had kept their secret well hidden. I told her that I had finally found a way to repay her for being so kind to me when I first arrived. When I told her that they were free to be together, she drew me in for a tight hug, then ran to find Demetri. Both she and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to stay locked away with their men, but they treated their commitment to me very seriously. When I told them that I would be fine without an assistant, they insisted on both being available to me through the day and they would take turns each night so they both could spend equal time with the ones they loved.

Three days before my coronation, I had climbed up a winding staircase to the roof of the castle. The view was magnificent. The rolling green hills stretched as far as I could see. The small town of Volterra was abuzz below me as people filled the streets for the yearly carnival. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to attend, but I didn't mind. I would sit from my perch and enjoy the sights and sounds. Though I had left Caius only two hours before so he could work, I missed his arms around me.

When the sky was completely dark, the town's people gasped "ooh's and aah's when beautiful fireworks lit the sky. I had loved fireworks when I was human, but seeing them with my new eyes, I could appreciate every spark and hue.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty." Demetri said behind me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"You are needed in your chamber. You have a visitor."

That was odd. I wasn't expecting anyone this soon.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Demetri smiled. "Master Caius expected you would ask and he told me to tell you to, Demetri put his fingers in front of him and made the air quote sign, 'get your royal ass down there and find out.'"

"Jerk." I hissed making Demetri laugh.

It took me only a second to get to my chamber and when I opened the door, I gasped. "JASPER!"

I ran to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? You're a bit early for my coronation."

He smiled his signature crooked smile. "Caius asked me to come a bit early to help you understand the vampire law."

Caius, who seemed more relaxed than I thought he would be, smiled. "Jasper has worked with me for many years now, making and enforcing the law."

"Jasper, I didn't know that about you." I said surprised.

"Good! That means I have succeeded in keeping my cover intact." he smiled.

"Your cover? Does the Cullen's know you work with Caius?"

"Only Alice. My family is wonderful, but they have…_negative _feelings for the Volturi. They would be against me helping Caius, but I love my work here. Forever is a long time for someone to live without a purpose, and I feel I have one keeping our kind safe."

I agreed. Before coming to Volterra, I had only heard the monstrous side of the Volturi. Though Carlisle wouldn't speak maliciously about them, the rest of the Cullen's made their hatred for my new family known.

"How have you kept this from Edward? Surely he could have picked it from your mind." I asked.

"We didn't think about it in his presence. In times away from him, Alice would focus on my future and see when I would be needed here, then I would make up some sort of excuse to get here."

"How does Alice feel about all this?"

"She's happy that I have found a reason for my existence. She doesn't think ill of the Volturi, but has to keep her true feelings hidden."

"Then why don't you two move here? You wouldn't have to be away from what you love to do and you wouldn't have to live with the secret." I asked.

"We had planned to come here but a certain brown eyed human came into our lives and Alice would've killed to stay in Forks to be with you." he smiled.

"But I'm here now!" I grinned.

"Yes, Queen Bella, indeed you are." he chuckled.

We spent the next seven hours talking about the law. I would have found it to be terribly boring if Jasper wasn't my teacher. He made the lesson fun and we laughed when we counted how many laws the Cullen's had broken on account of me. It made me realize that they truly did love me or they wouldn't have sacrificed their existence to keep me with them.

In learning the law and remembering my time with Edward and the Cullen's, I had made a startling revelation. Edward had told me that he left for my own good. He wanted me to have a normal human life without him.

"Edward didn't leave for my own good, he left for his." I said to Jasper.

He looked down then nodded. "Edward had received a letter from Aro stating that there were claims that he had exposed our kind to a human. Aro said that if that were the case, then his death would be imminent . Edward was a coward and demanded we all move away to hide from the Volturi. No one knew that I had informed Caius of the whole situation from the minute you walked into our lives. Surprisingly, Caius wasn't interested in Edward and his human. He said that one little mortal couldn't be the end to us all. Normally, Caius would have a mortal killed if there was just an inkling of knowledge about us, but it was as if the mating pull was affecting him even before laying eyes on you."

I looked at Caius and smiled.

"Jasper, I feel you have taught Isabella everything there is to know to govern our world. I would suggest, dear friend, that you take the time before the coronation to ponder what your queen has offered. It would give both myself and Isabella great joy if you and your mate would join us permanently." Caius stood and shook Jasper's hand.

"Alice will be arriving with the rest of the Cullen's tomorrow evening. I will discuss it with her then."

When Jasper left, Caius took my hands into his and led me to the couch.

"My darling, I have been thinking. I feel I owe you an apology." Caius said.

I took my thumb and rubbed over his brow, soothing the worry etched on his face.

"What for?" I asked puzzled.

"Back in Forks, when we were speaking with the Cullen's, Edward mentioned that I wouldn't marry you. At the time I dismissed it as ignorance on his part, but now I realize that the ignorance is mine to bear." he looked down at our hands.

I was dumbstruck. Where was all this coming from?

"Caius, you said that our mating is stronger than a marriage."

"But I didn't take your thoughts into consideration. Isabella, it hasn't been long since you were human. Maybe some of your human thoughts haven't left you, like your dreams to marry the man you love. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it a mortal girls dream to grow up and get married and have the fancy wedding and all that?"

I had to laugh. "Caius, how do you know that?"

Caius shook his head. "Aro went through a phase where he was fascinated by human nature. He acquired all these books on adolescence and behavior and spent hours sitting on his throne demanding all of us hear the remarkable transformation of a female child into a woman."

I laughed loudly, but seeing the distress on Caius' face, I recovered quickly.

"Isabella, if you want a wedding, I would be overjoyed to give you the wedding you have dreamed of as a little girl."

In that moment, I knew how much Caius loved me. He was willing to do whatever he could to secure my happiness. No matter what I wished for in any time of my life, he wanted to give it to me.

I took his face into my hands and kissed him gently. "Since time began, there has never been a woman, mortal or immortal, that has loved more than I love you right now. Do you remember when I said that I have never liked attention?" He nodded. "Having a huge wedding is the attention that I would prefer to avoid. If I have to be the main attraction in this coronation, that will be plenty." I kissed him again, but his eyes still were pleading. "Caius, if I were human, I would want to tie myself to you in as many ways possible, but I'm not human so I don't feel those ties pertain to you and I. I think I'm as tied to you as I can possibly be as being your mate."

Caius stood up and pulled me up to him. "There is another way."

Before I could ask how, his lips were on mine. He picked me up walked at human pace to my bedroom. Before I had time to realize, he slipped my dress and underwear off and pulled his clothes off, too. He laid me down on my bed then positioned himself between my thighs. He peppered soft kisses all over my upper body while I laid my head back and focused on every kiss. He raised to put his forehead against mine.

"Isabella, my love, will you love me forever? Will you be mine until the end of time? No matter what comes our way, the bad and the good, will you walk every step of your existence with me?"

My eyes pooled with venom tears but would not fall. "Yes, Caius."

He kissed me deeper than before. He then returned his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. "Isabella, I will love you forever. My existence is yours. Every day I live and every breath I take will be for you alone. No matter what happens, the good and the bad, I will never leave your side."

He brought his lips to mine again and for the first time, I felt like our souls connected. With our bodies together, I couldn't distinguish where I ended and he began. He gently slid into me, causing me to moan in delight. Caius paced the way that we loved one another. He was slow, as if feeling every kiss, every movement and committing every part of me into his memory forever.

"Isabella, let your instincts overcome you. Make me yours forever." he said with a slight growl in his voice.

I did what he said. I pushed every thought from my mind and let my body take over. I wound my fingers into his hair and pushed him closer to me, deepening our kiss. I moaned from the feel of his tongue caressing mine. I relaxed my hips and pulled my legs around his waist. His thrusts became faster and deeper.

There was something more to this time than the times before, as if the words we spoke to one another ignited a whole new way to love one another, as if our nerve endings became twice as sensitive as before and our intuition of one another's needs became more prominent as well as the ability to gratify those needs. I found myself kissing and moving my body around his to give him ultimate satisfaction.

My release was mind-blowing. In the back of my mind, I thought that my human body wouldn't have been able to handle the intensity of this ecstasy. At the height of my bliss, Caius bent his head down to my chest and sank his teeth above my breast. I came undone and literally saw stars. Bright sparks of many colors burst in my eyes. I screamed Caius' name over and over. Exceeding pleasure rocked my body and I tore my comforter to pieces underneath me as I tried to find outlets for the surge of ecstasy.

Caius slowed his thrusts as I came down from my high. My eyes opened to see Caius's face above mine.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you." I said with such emotion that my voice cracked.

I captured his lips to mine again and kissed him deeply. Caius moaned into my mouth and his smooth cinnamon taste covered my tongue. My body shuttered under his. I flipped us over and I sat up with him still inside me. I let my eyes graze over the muscles that rippled in his stomach, his strong arms, the plains of his shoulders and collar bone. I bent over and let my lips brush softly against his face. His eyelashes tickled my lower lip. My mouth wandered over his nose, across his cheek and stopped at his mouth. I let the tip of my tongue slip over his lover lip. Before he could grab my head and hold me to his lips, I sat up again.

I placed his hands on my hips and began rocking against him. Caius closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on the feeling of himself inside me. I let my knees slip from his sides, pushing him as deep as he had ever been inside me. His eyes flew open and he hissed loudly. I knew I had him! I rocked against him faster and let my fingers glide up and down his stomach. His hisses turned to moans and when I placed my finger and thumb underneath me and around his arousal and squeezed as I continued rocking, he snarled wildly.

When he started writhing and shaking under me, I let my instincts take me over again, and I leaned into him and sank my teeth into the skin over his dead heart.

Caius' body tensed then he roared my name. He flipped me over again and thrust himself into me fast and hard, causing a second wave of heat to course through my core. My mind was solely focused on Caius as he rode out the pleasure that I had given him. When it seemed that he had recovered, he bent his head down and kissed me softly.

The emotion of the moment seemed to crash into me and I began sobbing. Was this the way vampires cry? It felt odd, but sufficient to release my emotions.

I looked into Caius' eyes, and if I didn't know better, I would have swore his eyes were glossy with venom.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Caius, forever."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When reality finally seemed to creep into our bliss, I sat up and crossed my legs in front of me. I looked down at the bite mark over my heart.

"So, this is new." I said, then eyed him slyly.

"Yes, I have one of those, too." He looked down, then he propped him self up with his elbow in front of me. He took his index finger and caressed my mark. I felt it tingle at his touch. "Very little is known about the bond between mates because it happens so rarely. Many years ago, Marcus spoke of mating. I barely heard him because I thought the whole thing was absurd." he laughed at the irony. "I do remember him saying that in the way humans tie themselves in marriage with rings, mates tie themselves with marking. It's a symbol of their bond and commitment to one another. Marcus wears the mark of his mate Didyme on his wrist."

"Didyme was Marcus' mate?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, but she died many, many years ago."

"How did she die?" I asked.

"That's a story for another day, my dear. As for now we must get back to the land of the living…dead." Cauis laughed loudly.

"Ha Ha Ha." I rolled my eyes.

Caius pulled me to my feet and drew me in for a kiss.

"Now, get dressed. Several covens will be arriving today. You must be there to greet them."

I was always so nervous to meet new people in my human life, and it seemed that trait had followed me into immortality.

"Ugh. What should I say to these people?"

"You say, 'Hello, I'm Queen Isabella Volturi and if you don't do what I say, I shall fry you and dance on your ashes." he joked.

I raised on my tip toes so that I could kiss him. "I shall not say that. The privilege of calling me Isabella is for only you, my mate."

"Oh, I do feel special." he teased and tickled my ribs. Who knew vampires were ticklish!

We dressed quickly and met Aro at the courtyard.

"Oh, look Marcus, there's the happy couple." Aro beamed, holding his arms open for me. I gladly let him pull me in for a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

I went to Marcus and took his hand. I pulled up the sleeve on his cloak and saw the mark that looked similar to mine.

"I'm sorry, Marcus." I whispered with a frown.

"Thank you, dearest Bella. She would have loved you like a daughter." he said with a small smile.

"Oh, look. Our guests are arriving." Aro said, clasping his hands in front of him.

We greeted dozens of vampires, a few I had heard of either from my new family or Carlisle and Edward.

Three beautiful women greeted us near the end of the line.

"Tanya, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I trust you and your sisters are well?" Aro said with a huge smile. They all nodded with smiles. Then Tanya turned to me and her face fell slightly.

"So you are the one who so mercilessly broke Edward's heart." she said in a friendly tone, but her eyes were sharp.

I immediately felt rage. I could feel my shield pulse. Caius could sense my anger and put his hand in mine. "Calm, ma beaute'."

I quickly put a smile on my face. "You should be thanking me, Tanya. I hear you have thrown yourself at him on several occasions. Maybe now he will settle for you."

She was about to say something else but her sisters grabbed her by her arms and lead her away.

Caius leaned in close to my ear. "Very well handled, my kitten."

The last group that came were the Cullen's. I smiled brightly when I saw Carlisle.

"I'm so happy to see you again." I beamed.

"It's wonderful to see you, too, Your Majesty." It felt odd to have him address me so formally, but I knew Caius would never stand for anything less.

I hugged Esme tightly. "My daughter, Bella, is now queen. I know you will lead us well." she said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Emmett grabbed me into a bear hug and told me again how excited he was that his sister was queen. Rosalie greeted me with a hug and huge smile. Next I saw Jasper and Alice.

"I'm so happy to see you again. I have missed you so much." I hugged them both.

"I have missed you, too, Bella. I see that I will be doing your hair and make up for your coronation, and you'll be beautiful." Alice said happily.

Caius dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. "She is already beautiful."

"Of course she is, Master Caius. I only mean to enhance her beauty with a bit of gloss."

Edward was next in line. He looked at me with distant eyes.

"Hello Edward. I'm glad you could come." I said, knowing full well I didn't mean it.

"Are you really?" he asked without meeting my gaze. "Somehow I doubt that to be true."

Caius' chest rumbled with a low growl. "You dare insinuate your queen is a liar?"

"Not at all, Master Caius." he said looking to the sky, then he turned to me. "I see you've allowed him to mark you." he looked at my chest. I hadn't noticed but my scooped neck top was cut low enough to see a small part of Caius' bite mark. "It really is a shame. You have allowed him to take all that was good and pure about yourself and change you into a monster."

He probably thought I would recoil from his harsh remarks, but he soon found out that I was not the meek girl I was before. "Really, Edward. How about I show you just how monstrous I can be!" I pulled my shield from my mind and allowed it to flow toward Edward. I held it there about an inch away from him. He could feel the heat coming from the invisible barrier and jumped back.

Caius leaned in to Edward. "Against my better judgment, I have agreed to your presence here. Do not doubt me for a moment when I say that if you upset her in the least, I will personally rip you to pieces."

Edward walked past us and followed his family into the castle.

The last face I saw in the line made me jump up and down. "Jake! You're here! How did you get here?" I asked.

"It seems your mate is a decent guy after all. He invited me and Seth to come and sent us plane tickets."

"Thank you, Caius!" I tugged his arm so he could bend lower so I could kiss his cheek.

"It was my pleasure, Isabella. I want your special day to be perfect, so I brought your friend here to share the day with you." he said with a slight smile. Of course he couldn't show much emotion with everyone watching.

I hugged Seth. "You have grown a foot since I've seen you!"

"You know us wolves, puberty lasts a few weeks instead of months." he chuckled.

"I'm sure you are tired from your flight. Please allow Jane to show you to your room." Caius said evenly.

Jane smiled at them then led them into the castle.

Everyone that I loved was with me with the exception of my parents. I still felt a stab of sorrow when I thought of them. I mulled over the idea more than once that I could, as Caius put it, flex my royal muscles and allow them into our world, but I knew they wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Charlie didn't like change and he would prefer living without the knowledge that mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves do exist. My mom would be totally freaked out and become obsessed with making fantasy reality. I knew she would immerse herself into the supernatural and demand to find proof that aliens and unicorns exist as well. I smiled at that thought.

Caius took my face in his hands and used his thumbs to caress the skin under my eyes.

"You are thirsty, my darling." he said. In response, my throat burned.

His eyes were nearly black and I noticed he looked like a extraordinarily beautiful human who hadn't slept for days.

"Yes, I am. Let's return to the place of my first hunt, though I would rather not drink from humans who are getting laid."

We found four men hiking not far from the city. Caius was right, the blood didn't taste the same as my first hunt. The hiker's blood wasn't as sweet.

After we were full, we walked hand-in-hand at human speed back to Volterra.

"How do you feel?" Caius asked me.

"Completely happy, more than I have ever been."

He raised my hand he was holding and kissed it.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Full," he said patting his rock hard abs, "and a bit aroused." he said with a wink.

"You're always aroused." I giggled.

"Yes, I am. You have that effect on me."

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. I could feel my need for him growing, but I had to stifle it. We were expected back at the castle.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. His face was thoughtful.

"What makes you think I'm having thoughts?" he said with a sly grin.

"Because Caius Volturi always has thoughts. Most of them are probably quite devious, and some erotic, but you are always thinking. You're quite quizzical."

He bypassed my question and asked the same of me.

"I'm thinking many things. It's quite useful to have enough room in my mind to think of many things at once. Mostly I am thinking about you and how, for some strange reason, I just can't keep my hands off you!" I said with a sly grin of my own.

"The answer to that question, my love, is that I'm just that damned fantastic. You can't help yourself." he said evenly, without so much as a smile.

"You are correct." I said, mocking his tone. "You are quite delicious."

He smiled brightly then said, "Seriously, Isabella, what are you thinking?"

"Of you. That wasn't a lie. Also, I'm thinking about the Cullen's and how I hope that Jasper and Alice decide to stay with us. I'm also hoping Edward doesn't make a scene in front of everyone."

'If he so much as tries, I will rip him to pieces and scatter his remains." Caius growled.

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

Caius stopped and pulled me into his arms. "Isabella, if you are worried, I will send him away. Nothing will interrupt your happiness."

I thought about the prospect of making Edward leave. I knew that his absence would spark rumors about the Volturi's relationship with the Cullen's. Also, and most importantly, his departure would cause Carlisle and Esme pain. They would probably feel obligated to leave with him and I so wanted them to stay.

"No, he can remain here, but keep Felix and Demetri close."

"As you wish." he said, then picked me up into his arms and ran to Volterra.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

The day of my coronation had arrived and no sooner than I got out of the shower that morning, Alice was knocking on our chamber door.

"Come in, Alice." I heard Caius say at his desk.

They spoke briefly before Caius entered my bathroom with a black bathrobe. He eyed my body covered only with a towel.

"Hmm, you sure make it hard for me to leave you, even if it's only for a while." he said, then pulled me into his arms.

"Then don't leave me." I said, my face nestled into his neck.

"But I must. Aro has demanded that I help him with some final preparations for today." He slipped my towel away and pushed me tightly to him. He leaned down to capture my lips to his.

"Tell me this will be over soon." I said when his kisses moved to my neck and shoulder.

"It damn well better be over soon. I have another date with your sweet spot, and I must not keep it waiting."

The thought of his tongue caressing my most sensitive spot and the way his hair would tickle my thighs made me moan loudly in delight.

"Oh, come on, Isabella. Don't make sex noises now! I do not wish to command the guard with an uncomfortable erection!" he whined.

He took the robe from his arm and slipped it over me and tied the front. "I realized the other day that you do not own a robe. You can use mine until Elizabeth can purchase you another one."

I brought the collar to my nose and breathed in Caius' amazing scent, the tantalizing aroma of smooth chocolate and cinnamon. "Thank you, love." I said.

"I will be back in a few hours to change. Please don't go far because I may suddenly forget how to undress myself." he smirked. Damn, how I loved that smirk!

He gave me one quick but fierce kiss goodbye, then disappeared.

"Wow, Queen Bella, you two are the most erotic couple I have ever seen…or heard." Alice said walking into my room with her arms full of rollers, curling irons, make up, and polishes. "Time to make you beautiful!"

We heard a snarl from the hall.

"Oh, put away your torch, Master Caius, I know she's already beautiful." she huffed, then smiled.

She led me to my vanity and gestured me to sit.

"You know, it's quite weird to hear you call me Queen. You were my best friend before all of this." I said.

"Well, get used to it. The kings wouldn't stand for me to disrespect you by calling you Bella."

I wanted to disagree, but I knew she was right.

She grabbed a brush and started smoothing my hair. "I had a vision last night of you and I shopping for furniture in Florence. I guess that means Jasper will decide to take you up on your invitation to move here." she said.

I jumped from my stool and hugged her. "Alice, you don't know how happy that makes me."

"Actually, I do. I see you are going to throw us a huge welcome party." she laughed, but then her smile faded. "I will miss our family, but I see that they will not object to our decision, especially now that you are queen."

I looked down at my folded hands. "_ALL _of your family accepts your move?"

Alice frowned. "Edward will be irate. He will feel Jasper and I have betrayed him."

"As I have betrayed him." I nearly whispered.

"Queen Bella, you didn't betray him. Edward doesn't blame you for what has happened."

I was surprised. "Then who does he blame?"

"Himself for leaving you in the first place. Me, for misinterpreting my vision of you jumping off the cliff. He blames Caius because for some strange reason he thinks that Caius had a hand in fate bringing you two together, as if Caius could command fate like he commands our world."

I laughed weakly. "I'm sure Caius would take that as a compliment."

Alice giggled, then exhaled sharply. "Your Majesty, no matter how Edward acts, in his mind you are the same meek little human who loved him regardless of what he is. He can't accept that, _his Bella, _has transformed into the most powerful immortal that has ever existed, not to mention that you are now mates with someone Edward has hated for over one hundred years." When I remained silent, she added, "Don't worry your beautiful royal head over Edward Cullen. He is not the man you used to love. He is obsessed with things he cannot change and has let anger rule his existence since the day we left here without you. Nothing anyone can do will help him. He has to decide for himself to let his anger go and move on."

I agreed. I couldn't allow him to ruin the happiness that I deserved.

"Now, sit back and relax and leave everything to me!" Alice squealed.

The time passed faster than I would have thought. Alice and I had so much fun talking about things that I had missed since I left Forks, like when Emmett pranked Rosalie by rearranging all of her tools in the garage or when Carlisle surprised Esme by renovating an old cottage in the woods behind their house into a design studio. Alice had just put the finishing touches on my hair when Caius appeared in my doorway. I turned to him and smiled.

"Alice, you have done well." he said with a smile. Then he knelt in front of me and kissed both of my palms, then looked into my eyes. "My angel, you are glorious." he whispered.

Alice cleared her throat. "Well, I think my job is done. Your Majesty, your dress is in the bag laid across your couch. Master Caius, don't smudge her." she said, and gave a stern look to us both.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled.

When she left, Caius stood then sat on my bed. "Everything is ready in the back lawn."

"The back lawn? What does a coronation have to do with the back lawn?" I asked.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with a coronation ceremony. It does, however, have everything to do with the ball that Aro has prepared in your honor."

I jumped from my stool. "Why didn't you tell me? I can't dance!"

Caius smirked, then grabbed my hand and pulled to stand before him. He leaned his head against my stomach. "Because Aro demanded that I not tell you."

"That conniving weasel!" I huffed.

Caius threw his head back and laughed. "That is the first time in two thousand years that I have ever heard Aro called a weasel."

"I'm glad I amuse you." I said sharply.

Caius evened his expression then looked up at me. "Come now, darling, don't be upset. You will love the ball."

I shook my head.

"Hmm, it seems that you will need a bit of convincing." he said.

Without moving his eyes from mine, he slowly untied my robe. His cool hands slid inside and grabbed my hips. He then looked away from my face and onto my stomach that was at his eye level. He began placing open mouthed kisses up and down my ribs and across my stomach.

"Alice said not to smudge me." I protested with a low moan.

"Whatever could I smudge down here?" he said, then slipped his tongue across the skin under my breasts.

"You will enjoy the ball, won't you?" he asked.

"Caius." I crooned.

He slipped from the bed and sat on his knees in front of me. He kissed my hips while running his hands up and down my outer thighs.

"You will so enjoy dancing with me, won't you?" he asked.

I hissed. This whole scene was becoming quite familiar, only reversed.

"Did you say something, Isabella?" he chuckled.

A low purr rumbled through his chest as his kisses went lower. He sucked and bit a path from my knees up my inner thighs.

"I'll bet you will be divine at waltzing." he mumbled into my skin.

He continued up my thighs until he reached the top. He pulled away from me to look into my eyes again. "Please?" he said seductively.

Before I could respond, he bent his head down and I felt his tongue push through my folds and tickled my 'sweet spot' with the tip of his tongue.

"YES, CAIUS!" I hissed loudly and fell onto my bed, trying to pull him to me.

"No, no, no, my kitten, I cannot smudge you." he laughed.

Caius scooped me up into his arms and kissed my neck. "You're truly going to love the ball. I'm glad you are so eager to dance."

Caius zipped the back of the dress that Alice had brought then led me to the body length mirror that hung in my closet.

"I want you to see yourself the way I see you." he smiled.

Alice had done a fantastic job with my hair and makeup, and I was surprised that I wasn't disheveled from Caius' _convincing _earlier. She had pulled my hair half up and rolled my hair so that the back was very full with big curls. My eyes were lined heavily with black liner that matched my black dress. It was strapless and knee length with black shimmering lace that fell to the floor. All of that was nice, but my eyes were hungrily taking in the magnificent reflection of Caius as he stood beside me in the mirror. His hair seemed even more snowy against his black tux. Keeping with his dark persona, he continued the black with his shirt and bowtie. I marveled over every plain of his face. His crimson eyes, that I had once thought menacing, were warm and inviting. His full red lips pulled back into a grin when he noticed my appraising him.

"You are suppose to be looking at yourself, silly girl."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you."

He kissed the top of my head, "I love you, my sweet."

I pulled back from him but kept my arms at his sides, "Really, Caius, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You are my everything, my whole existence is for you. Being a queen and having a power is fine, but I would trade it all just to be in your arms." I pulled myself tightly to him. "Right here is where I belong. In your arms is where my joy and peace lies."

He lifted my chin with his finger and caressed my jaw line with his thumb. He gently placed kisses on my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. For the second time I could have swore I saw venom pool in his eyes. He didn't have to say anything but I knew he felt the same.

"Caius, Bella, we are ready to begin." Aro said from the door to our chamber.

When I walked out of my bedroom, Aro beamed. "My child, you look more like a goddess than a queen. Your beauty outshines the stars."

"Thank you, Father." I said. A few days before then, I had overheard Aro talking to Caius about how he longed for me to be his daughter. He knew that I would never get to see my dad again, so he wanted to step into that roll for me.

Aro took my hands in his. "Sweet Bella, you have made me happier than I have ever been."

"Now, this isn't fair at all." Marcus said following Aro. "You are Aro's daughter, Caius' mate, so what do I get to be?"

I was stumped. "What do you want to be?'

Marcus smiled, "How about your uncle? I will be a friend, a protector, an advisor. No matter what you need, know I'm always eager to help."

I hugged him. "Thank you."

Caius held my hand as we waited by the closed throne room doors. I could hear Aro clearly.

"My dear friends, we have assembled to witness the ascension of Bella Volturi to the most high position in our world, Queen. Not only has she proven herself with enforcing the law with authority and power, but she has stolen the hearts of all who meet her. She will lead her people with a gentle but firm hand and breath new life into our world. May myself and my brothers introduce you to your sojourn, Queen Isabella Marie Volturi.

Before Felix opened the doors, Caius took my hand in his and kissed it.

"It's show time." he smiled, then fixed his face into his trademark scowl. He wrapped my arm around his then led me into the throne room. I hadn't been in there since Aro had started decorating. The room was amazing. Rows of black chairs were placed to my right and left with a red carpet runner laid down the middle isle. Hanging from flag poles that lined the top of the stone walls were flags stitched with the crests of every coven in attendance. At the head of the room, the thrones were illuminated with dozens of candles held by elaborate black candle operas. My throne was moved from it's place and sat in front of the others.

The over two hundred guests stood when I entered the room. I didn't know most of them, but everyone smiled and bowed as I walked past, with the exception of two. I spotted Tanya sitting behind the Cullen's. She looked at me with disgust and didn't bow as everyone else around her did. I heard a low growl from someone in the senior guard, then Tanya was gone.

The other was Edward. Though he did bow slightly, his face held remorse and anger. I remembered Alice saying that he wasn't the man I had once loved, so with my arm held firmly in Caius' and looking around to my new family, I let my concern for Edward fade away.

Jacob sat next to the isle beside Carlisle. He stuck out from the crowd with his tan skin, a bit of warmth in the middle of the cold. He smiled brightly at me and gave me a thumbs up.

When we reached the front of the room, I saw Aro and Marcus standing before their thrones. Aro stepped down and Caius placed my hand in his Caius then took his spot standing at his throne.

"My darling daughter, never in my thousands of years in existence have I every been as happy as I am now. You have came into this dreary castle and have brought light and warmth. You have stolen our hearts, though we would have given them to you freely." he kissed both my cheeks. "Mortals and immortals alike have leaders who govern their land, providing peace and prosperity to their people. It is a tremendous task, one that my brothers and I take very seriously. The job has been both rewarding and painful, though we wouldn't change it for anything. Now we share this remarkable task with you. Now, Bella, I invite you to take your place as a leader and queen."

He led me to my throne and gestured for me to sit. He smiled proudly, then disappeared behind me. His place was taken by Marcus. He stood to my right and placed my hand in his.

"Sweet Bella, it has been many years since our world has had the privilege of having a queen to rule with my brothers and I. My beautiful mate, Didyme ruled from the throne you sit on today." he smiled, then rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "You remind me of her. She ruled with a soft heart, but an iron fist. You have the compassion and spunk to follow wonderfully in her footsteps. Upon taking her throne, Didyme said to me, 'What is a queen without a crown?' As I could deny her of nothing, I had this fashioned."

Jane came forward with a cherry wood box. She smiled and winked at me, making me smile. Marcus opened the box and gently took a tiara from it. It had two rows of diamonds as well as smaller diamonds that formed ten tiny arches with pearls in each one.

"I now give this crown to you and hope you wear it proudly in memory of the queen who ruled before you."

He placed it on my head then kissed both of my cheeks. He then took his place before his throne, then Caius stepped from his throne to stand at my left side. He took my hand and placed a kiss on it. I heard several sighs from the crowd as well as a low growl. Caius seemed to pay no attention.

"Isabella, my darling, there is no words to describe how much I love you." he said. I was stunned that he would say it in front of everyone. "You have forever changed this demonic dictator into your slave who is at your mercy, ready to do your will. There is nothing I wouldn't do _for _you." He smirked, reminding me of the last time he spoke that phrase.

He turned his head to the side. "My feelings are for Isabella only. I am still the same demonic dictator as I have ever been so don't get any ideas." There were a few chuckles from our family, but the rest of the crowd were as silent as the grave, no doubt from fear.

Caius looked into my eyes and continued. "Not only have I been changed by your presence, but the Volturi itself has been forever altered. To reflect this change, our crest has as well."

Elizabeth approached from my left carrying a small black velvet box. She gave it to Caius with a huge smile. He opened it and looked to me to gage my reaction. I didn't disappoint for my eyes glazed with venom tears. In the box was the same Volturi crest, but sitting at the top was a pearl; the same size and shape as the ones in my crown. Caius beamed with pride when he took the crest from it's box and placed it around my neck.

"You will now and forever be our pearl, the Volturi's greatest treasure." he said then bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Cauis turned and nodded to Demetri who came forward with a silver tray carrying several crests identical to mine.

Caius turned back to me and smiled. "Our plan was to give the senior guard their crests at another time but they have collectively agreed, strike that, they have demanded to near protest that you be the one to give it to them. It means a great deal to them.

"I would be honored to. "I said rising from my throne.

The senior guard formed a line in front of me. I started at my left and placed a crest around Alec's neck. He smiled brightly and bowed. Jane was next to him. I placed her crest around her neck.

"Thank you, Queen Bella." she said, then bowed. I noticed Demetri smile at her and wink as he passed.

I continued down the line until I reached Felix on the end. He had to kneel down on his knee so that I could reach him, which made me giggle. When I gave him his crest, he smiled brightly. "Thank you, Your Majesty.

Felix took the tray from Demetri so that I could give a crest to him. Demetri smiled and bowed before me.

When Felix gave Demetri back the tray, I saw there were three crests left. I turned to see my uncle, father, and mate standing above me. If they weren't my family, I would see how they were very intimidating. Could I ever be able to strike fear into my people as they did? I guessed if my appearance didn't , my powers most certainly would.

I climbed the stairs and stood before Marcus. Demetri placed a crest in my hand and I placed it around Marcus' neck.

"I shall wear it with honor." he said, then hugged me gently.

I moved to Aro who looked nearly overcome with emotion.

"Here you are, my dear Father." I said.

Aro took a sharp choked breath in then hugged me tightly.

Finally, I walked to Caius. He was absolutely breathtaking. Standing before me, he had never looked more glorious. To anyone else it would have appeared as if he was staring blankly at me, but I saw the emotion that burned in his eyes. I placed the crest around his neck and lingered there in front of him. In that instant I felt as if he and I were alone in the room. I tuned out everything else and devoted all my senses to him. I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I love you, Caius." I whispered.

Caius leaned in and placed his forehead against mine. "As I love you, Isabella." Then he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, we both smiled brightly.

Caius wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. Felix climbed the stairs, then placed my throne back to it's place between Aro and Caius, then the four of us sat together. Everyone in the room clapped. I heard Jacob whistle loudly which made me laugh. I glanced over the Cullen's and they each smiled with love and pride; all but Edward who looked like he could have screamed or throw up, I couldn't tell.

Everyone exited the throne room leaving us, the four rulers of the vampire world, alone.

"Well, I think that went beautifully!" Aro said.

"Indeed, brother. Your planning skills have paid off once again." Marcus chuckled.

Caius stood, then took my hand and gently raised me from my seat. "So, mighty queen, are you ready to dance?"

I groaned.

"Come now, my love, you did agree." he smirked. "Shall I persuade you again?"

"Dear god, Caius, don't do that! The last time you _persuaded _her more than half our guard became aroused by just the sound of Bella's passion. Do it now and we very well could have a orgy on the back lawn!" Aro said with his eyes wide.

Before I had a chance to be mortified, Alice ran into the room.

"Time to change, Queen Bella." she beamed.

"Why? I already have on a dress."

"That isn't a ball gown, silly sojourn!" she giggled.

Caius kissed my head. "There is no point in arguing so I will meet you outside."

Alice grabbed my hand and was in my bedroom in seconds. Laying across my bed was a beautiful pearl colored ball gown.

"Pearl? I see a pattern here." I said which made Alice giggle.

The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was form fitting with a beautiful pattern of crystals all over. At the waist, the dress flaired in layers of tulle that was dotted with crystals that made it sparkle.

Alice had me changed with new pearl colored shoes in no time. She then sat me down at my vanity and pulled my curls up into a beautiful up do, then placed my crown back on my head.

"You are officially ready for the ball, Cinderella!" she laughed.

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"And you'll never have to. It'll be exciting living with a queen. I mean, Rosalie acts like one, but that doesn't count."

We met Caius at the tall double doors leading to the back lawn. He gasped when he saw me, then his beautiful red lips pulled into a bright smile. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me more fiercely than I would have thought he would given we were in front of several members of the guard.

I heard trumpets sound when we stepped out of the castle.

I rolled my eyes. "Trumpets? Really?"

Caius laughed loudly and placed a kiss on my temple. "When Aro plans a party for his adopted daughter, his daughter than is our newly crowned queen, yes, you are going to have trumpets! If you think that's excessive, then avert your eyes away from the tent and you won't see the Volturi crest ice sculpture."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, King Caius and Queen Isabella Volturi." someone announced behind us.

Everyone turned to us and bowed. Ugh, I hated when they bowed.

Caius led me straight to the dance floor that Aro had erected in the center of the yard. Thousands of red and white roses mingled with tiny twinkling lights to create a canopy over us.

"I have to dance already?" I grumbled.

Caius put his hand in mine then pulled me tightly to him with his other arm around my waist. "Yes, my darling. If you recall with a little help from your sweet spot, you were quite agreeable to this. Besides, is it really that terrible being in my arms?" he asked, squeezing his hold around me.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the feeling of our bodies together.

"No, of course not. Just don't make me dance with anyone else."

As my luck would have it, I had to dance with nearly every man there. I had finally taken the opportunity to speak with Alice, Jane and Elizabeth when I felt a hand on my lower back. I turned to find it was Edward. My eyes immediately scanned the crowd and saw Caius speaking at the other end of the yard with Jacob.

"May I have this dance, Bella?" Edward said.

"Don't you mean _QUEEN _Bella, Cullen?" Jane hissed.

"Sure." he said without looking at her.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Please. Just one dance before I go and then I will never bother you again." he said.

I reluctantly agreed and allowed him to pull me to the floor. He tried to pull me to him tightly, but I pulled away where out bodies wasn't touching.

"Please, Bella, don't be afraid of me." he whispered.

I wanted to correct him about my name, but I let it pass. Truthfully, I didn't particularly like being called 'Queen', but having Edward not say it made me very angry.

"Afraid of you? I'm the most dangerous vampire who has ever existed. Who should be scared of who?" I spat.

He let it go unanswered.

"This reminds me of the first time we danced at the prom." he grinned the grin that I used to love.

"I barely remember." I said, which wasn't a lie. That was one of those human memories that seemed distorted by dense fog. He let that go as well.

"The day before we left Forks to come here was the most beautiful sunny day. I thought of how you would have loved it, a break from the rain." Edward smiled.

Where was he going with this? "I saw Charlie that day. The poor guy looked miserable. Carlisle said that Sue Clearwater brought him into the emergency room. She said that he was so grief stricken that he hadn't ate or drank anything."

I didn't respond. Charlie seemed okay when I saw him when we were in Forks. What could've brought on the change?

Edward went on. "He's planning a memorial for you. He said that he is resigned to the fact that you won't return. He said he wants a time for your friends and family can come and mourn you. Well, except for Renee. She is bedridden with depression and isn't healthy enough to fly." he said in a tone like he was telling me something as normal as the weather.

I stopped and pulled away from him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you should know what you are doing to your parents." he said evenly.

"No, you want me to feel bad. I already feel guilty without your help, Edward." I raised my voice but not enough to attract attention. I could feel my shield pulse around my mind.

"Then come home with me. Ease your guilt." Edward said.

"I am home." I said through my teeth.

"No, Bella. Your home is in Forks with Charlie. Then when we are married, your home will be with me." he said pleading.

"I'd better go." I said, but before I could, Edward stepped closer.

"Bella, Caius can't love you like I can." he said quickly.

I felt my shield pulse faster, becoming hot. "Edward, back away."

"Bella, please see reason."

"No." I pushed my shield from me and sent it only an inch from Edward. His eyes widened when he felt it's intense heat, but he didn't move. I recoiled my shield and turned from him. He snarled and grabbed my arm roughly.

"You _will _come back to me. You're _mine_!" he yelled.

I swung around and put a firm kick to the side of his head sending him twenty feet from me. In the back of my mind I remembered I had on a dress. He flipped back into a low crouch with the side of his face severely cracked. I bent low to meet his crouch and I snarled loudly. Before I could lunge, Caius grabbed Edward by the neck and pulled him up so that his feet didn't touch the ground. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, _boy_! Your precious mother saved you last time, but no one will deprive me of my vengeance now."

I heard Emmett huff from somewhere in the crowd. "Aw, come on, Caius, let Queen Bella turn him to dust!"

Again, leave it to Emmett to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly, Caius released Edward who crumbled to the ground.

"You are quite right, Emmett." Caius growled, his rage shown prominent on his flawless face. "Edward has offended his queen. Let's allow her to decide his fate."

Jacob picked Edward up by his neck and dragged him over to me. Jacob jerked him down so that Edward was on his knees before me.

I looked at Edward and tried very hard to see something in his face that would bring me pity. Every line of his face was distorted into disgust. I couldn't see the Edward I knew anywhere in his eyes. I turned to the Cullen's for guidance. All of them looked resolved except for Carlisle and Esme, who's expression was grief and fear. I couldn't bare to hurt them, not when they had been like second parents to me in my human life. I looked to Caius and he knew what my choice would be. He nodded slightly then came to put his hand on my lower back. I looked to Edward and sighed.

"I don't love you, Edward. My feelings will never change. Leave now and never return to Volterra. You will never come against me in anger again. If you do not heed my warnings, I will kill you myself."

Jacob released his grip on Edward who stood slowly. He looked down to the ground for a minute, then slowly lifted his head with a devious smile.

"Do you really think I'm going to give up that easily, Bella?" Edward laughed, then made a lunge toward me. Before Caius or Jacob could grab him, I closed my eyes and allowed my burning shield to expand and engulf Edward. I heard gasps all around me. I slowly opened my eyes and willed myself not to look down to where I knew a pile of ash would be. I looked to the Cullen's and expected to see immeasurable grief. Instead, they all looked resolved and relieved. That confused me.

Carlisle stepped forward and took my hand in his. "Your Majesty, don't feel remorse for your actions because of us. You warned Edward but he chose not to regard it."

"I'm sorry." I said in a choked whisper.

Esme stepped forward and wrapped me in her arms. "Dearest Queen, you have no need to apologize. The man that was our son died when he left you here. What stood before you just now was a severely tormented being. He was altered in such a way that he would have never been well again. The only hope for him was to end his existence here and begin again in his next life, wherever that may be."

I nodded.

Cauis wrapped his arms around me and said sternly, "You will excuse your queen. Please carry on and we will return shortly."

In a second we were in our chamber. He laid me down on the couch and he sat on the floor beside me. He raised to his knees and started placing feathery kisses over my eyelids, nose and cheeks. I instantly felt better. I didn't know how he did it, but Caius didn't have to say a word to take my pain away. I sighed at the feeling of his kisses. He placed his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes.

"My angel." he breathed, his scent blew across my face making heat flood through my body. "I am sorry."

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't mine. The fault lied with Edward and he was gone. I didn't feel remorseful or sad, just numb, but I knew how to remedy that. I raised my mouth to his and kissed him deeply. He seemed surprised because his lips hesitated against mine, but when I moaned in encouragement, he became very responsive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. Every cell in my body screamed with pleasure at having his body against mine. I felt his cool hand snake under my full dress and caressed my thigh and up and down. I felt a flood of heat flow through my body and I yearned for more. I tried to wrap my legs around his waist, but my dress got in my way. As if knowing my frustration, Caius flipped me onto his lap and pushed my dress up and behind me so that my core hit his arousal without hindrance. I rocked against him while kissing him hungrily. Somehow the two hundred vampires in the back lawn didn't exist when I was with Caius like this.

I was about to rip Caius' jacket off when I heard a laugh from the hall. "Oh, Queen Bella, are you being naughty in there?" I heard Emmett laugh.

"Not innocent Bella. She's a good little vampire." Jacob joked with a throaty laugh.

I reluctantly climbed off of Caius lap and went to the door. Caius walked behind me smoothing my dress down the way it was suppose to be.

I opened the door and snapped. "What do you two want?"

"Whoa, Queen Tyrant, put away the fangs." Jacob laughed. "I have come to claim my dance. Every male leech from this side of the hemisphere has got their chance to dance with you, but your BWF hasn't.

"BWF?" Caius asked with his brows raised.

"Best Wolf Friend." Jacob and I said in unison.

"Then lead the way Alpha." I said. Though he didn't accept the role from Sam, I knew he still liked for me to call him that from time to time.

Jacob took my hand and led me down the stairs and out of the castle with Caius and Emmett just behind us. Jacob spun me around and pulled me close to him on the dance floor.

"This reminds me of the first time we danced at your prom." he said with a smile.

"Jacob, those were some of Edward's last words." I said evenly.

"Ouch! I'd better change the subject." he said, then rested his chin on my head as we swayed to the music. "I'm glad your bloodsucker was good enough to let us come here. I'm happier to see where you live and how much your people love you."

That reminded me of what Edward had said. "Jacob, how is my dad? Is he out of the hospital? Has he planned the memorial for me?" I asked sadly.

"What? What in the name of Dracula are you talking about?" Jacob said, then grinned. "You see what I did there? Dracula, because you're a vampire. Eh?"

"You're a crack up, Jake." I smiled.

"Really, Bells, what are you talking about?"

I looked down. "Edward said that Charlie was in the hospital because of his grief and that my mom is in a depression and can't leave her bed."

I was surprised when Jacob laughed. "Bella, or I mean _QUEEN _Bella, Charlie was a basket case when you left. We all tried to help him, Sue Clearwater most of all. Then after time passed, Charlie and Sue became very close. Around that time Charlie found that letter that you left for him. He was relieved but was bent on finding you. I knew I had to do something or he would drive himself mad, so I phased in front of him."

"Phased? Jake, are you serious? You could have killed him!"

"Yes, I phased and surprisingly he didn't faint or puke or cry or any of the usual reactions. I guess that's where you got your tolerance for weirdness." he winked at me, then continued. "I told him that there is a whole world that he doesn't know about, a world where monsters are real. I told him that you have found happiness in that world and that you are truly loved and protected."

"Then why was he in the hospital?"

Jacob surprised me again by laughing. "Because he and my dad had the bright idea of frying up some of Harry Clearwater's fish that had been sitting in the freezer for well over a year. Both he and my dad had an awful case of food poisoning."

"Okay, well then, what about my mom? Why is she bedridden with depression?" I asked confused.

"Well, I hate to break the news, but since I'm the only one who can, I guess I'd better." he said, then planted a huge smile on his face. "Bells, you are going to be a big sister!"

"No way!" I squealed.

"Yep."

"Wait, why would that cause her to be bedridden and why is she depressed?" I asked.

"To my knowledge she isn't depressed. Charlie and I spent the better part of one day trying to think of an excuse to tell her of where you are."

"Where am I?"

"Italy."

"Jacob!"

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "I wanted the story to have at least one bit of truth. You are on an archaeological dig in a very remote area of Italy where there is no phones. You are suppose to be gone for one year, then you are to call and tell Charlie that you have decided to marry your hot archaeologist dude and stay there. I think that was a brilliant idea. Caius may not be an archaeologist, but he sure is old enough to be a relic, right?"

I had to laugh loudly at that.

"As far as your mom being bedridden, well I'd like to see you take a plane ride when you're pregnant with twins." he chuckled.

"Twins? That's fantastic! Oh, I wish I could be there to see them." I said, a bit sad.

"Don't worry. I gave her my address and told her she could send you letters and pictures to me and then I would forward them to my cousin in Florence and he would take them to you. It sounded like a load of garbage to me, but she bought it so that's all that matters. Carlisle will be playing the role of my cousin and will send your letters in vamp mail, or however you do it."

I hugged Jacob tight. "Thank you. You'll never know how much that means to me."

"Charlie isn't expecting anything from you, but I told him that I'd check in with you from time to time and make sure you're okay."

"Thanks, Jake. Tell him I'm happy and I love him."

"Sure, sure."

"So did he cancel the memorial service then, since he knows I'm okay?"

"That was a crock of shit, Bella. Charlie has never made one comment about a memorial. Think about it, do you think he would ever give up searching for you if you were missing? No, he wouldn't."

That made complete sense hearing it from Jacob. I was so angry with Edward for telling me such lies. If I didn't kill him then I would have killed him. Does that make sense?

I looked up at him and smiled. I loved him so much and I would miss him terribly when he went home.

"Jake, will you give your cousin in Florence some letters from you as well?" I asked.

"No, I can't do that." he said, but before I could protest, he said, "Because your blood sucker mate gave me this." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a black credit card. "Caius said that I could buy plane tickets and come out here whenever I had some time off from the pack. You know, for a demonic tyrant, he's a good guy."

I laughed loudly again.

"May I cut in?" Caius said from behind me.

"Of course," Jacob said. "I need to check on Seth anyway. Don't want him to go sneaking off with some hot vampire girl."

Caius spun me around and the swept me up into his arms. The sun had went down completely by then, making the canopy over the dance floor much more beautiful.

"Are you having fun, my love?" Caius asked, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"I am now. Well, and I was before but then we got interrupted."

Caius danced us around the floor once, then led me to the side of the lawn where the lights of the party didn't reach. We could see everyone, but they couldn't see us.

Caius wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so that my back was pressed to him. He rested his head on my shoulder. We stood quietly, just watching the crowd enjoy the party. I felt as though my mortal and immortal life intertwined there with the Cullen's along with Jacob and Seth, and the Volturi mingled happily together.

"Are you happy, my darling?" Caius asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yes, are you?"

"Exceedingly."

"So I guess tomorrow it's down to business. I am officially queen and I will have to act like one. Aro says I will have dozens of immortals in line tomorrow asking for an audience with me." I said.

Caius spun me around to face him and kissed me. "Tomorrow is theirs, but tonight is mine!" He pulled me up into his arms and kissed me senseless. Then, he ran straight to our chamber where we continued where we had left off.


	21. Note

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. I appreciate each of you so much! I wish I could thank each of you individually but please know that your support has meant the world to me.

So many people have asked if I would write a sequel to each of my stories and I'd love to but for now I am working on an original story that I hope will get published. It's a long shot, I know, but I'd like to give it a shot.

Since I love Caius so much, I don't want to stop writing stories with him. I can see lots of directions to take with a sequel to all of my stories so, while it won't be in the near future, I will still plan on writing more.

Thanks again, everyone!


End file.
